À la limite des cieux
by RoSeSwAn
Summary: PostPoudlard...Le trio d'or s'est séparer après la bataille finale, dans des conditions 'houleuses' Mais 5 ans plus tard, serontils capable de mettre leur différents de côtés pour règler cette histoire de viol et de trafic d'oeufs de dragons?
1. Prologue

_**Résumé** : PostPoudlard. Hermione, Harry et Ron prennent des chemins complètements différents après la bataille finale : Hermione va vivre en France, où elle devient avocate renommée dans le monde moldu, Ron va en Roumanie où il aide son frère à s'occuper des dragons et Harry est engagé comme Directeur du département des aurors. Ils se sont quittés dans des conditions difficiles et houleuses, et ils sont mit tout les trois sur une histoire de trafic d'œufs de dragon et de viol. (Je n'ai rien contre Drago cher (ère) fan de lui lol, mais fallait que je prennes des personnages réalistes comprenez?)_

**Cieux** : Représente ici la limite de ce que l'on voit, de ce qui est au-dessus de notre tête.

_Je suis entrain d'écrire 2 autre fics : Juste le temps (qui fonctionne assez bien) et Entre chiens et loup (qui fonctionne moins bien). Donc je ne posterai pas à chaque jour! Mais je vais le faire le plus souvent possible! Voici le prologue :_

**À La limite des cieux**

Prologue

L'homme au visage encagoulé sortit une valise de sous le lit, sur lequel une jeune fille était attachée. Celle-ci, complètement nu, était couverte de marques de tout genre et semblait à moitié consciente. Elle tenait tout de même de garder les yeux ouverts et observait la scène. Elle ne se souvenait pas comment elle était atterrie ici, mais elle se souvenait très bien être allé boire un verre au Chaudron Baveur. Sûrement qu'un des deux hommes l'avait drogué pour l'emmener ici. Maintenant, elle souffrait. Pas seulement ses brûlures extérieurs, mais aussi de l'intérieur. Elle se sentait affreusement mal, affreusement sale. Elle vit l'homme ouvrir la valise pour y prendre un œuf.

-Magyar à pointes… Ils sont parmi les plus rares.

-Et pour combien tu me le fais?

-Je dirais, pour 1000 gallions je te le laisse et je t'en offre une autre moitié prix.

-1000 gallions? D'accord… Mais tu m'assures que je ne m'embarque pas dans une de tes cochonneries Dray?

-Écoute Blaise… Tu prends où tu laisses! Mais tu me fous la paix, compris? Si tu n'as pas assez de couille pour le faire, c'est loin d'être mon problème. (**Sami :** Désolé pour le gros mot, je ne le referai pas, promis ;))

L'homme nommé Blaise déposa une valise noire sur le lit puis mit l'œuf de dragon dans celle de Dray avant de partir dans un 'crac' sonore. Le jeune homme, toujours encagoulé se tourna vers sa victime puis se coucha sur le lit, près d'elle. Il passa sa main sur son corps puis lui fit un sourire méchant. Elle tressaillit, mais ne démontra aucune peur. Elle aurait du rester au Canada, pays beaucoup plus sur et où elle ne croisait jamais de mangemorts. (**Sami :** C'est vraie…le Canada c'est le nec plus ultra, surtout le Québec…il fait froid et on se les gèles, mais l'automne c'est magnifique et blablabla…dernière interruption.)

Mais elle était venue pour fuir les douleurs de son pays… Le manque d'argent, l'absence de son monde magique à elle et la vie loin de ses parents et de sa famille. Son frère était mort 8 ans plus tôt, lors d'une simple promenade qui avait mal tourné, et son père avait été littéralement effondré. Perdre son fils unique avait été le coup le plus dur. Il en avait presque oublié sa fille. Lorsqu'elle était revenue, il s'était mis à pleurer de joie en la prenant dans ses bras. Il devait d'ailleurs se faire un sang d'encre. Elle avait 21 ans et il avait toujours peur qu'elle reparte. Son frère était mort à 17 ans… Il avait fait ses études à Durmstrang, puis lorsqu'il était revenu en Angleterre, des mangemorts avaient attaqué son train. Et maintenant, alors qu'elle regardait la marque sur le bras de l'homme près d'elle, elle en avait terriblement peur.

Celui-ci la regarda droit dans les yeux et retira sa cagoule, puis défit le lien qui empêchait la jeune fille de parler. Elle le haïssait encore plus, avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleu gris. L'air supérieur qu'il affichait lui donnait envie d'être violente. Il s'appuya sur elle puis lui cracha au visage. Elle ferma les yeux, espérant qu'il s'en aille, ce qu'il ne fit pas. Le jeune homme lui saisit la nuque et l'attira violement vers elle, l'embrassant fougueusement. Elle ne fit rien pour se débattre, trop épuisée.

-Alors jolie, c'est quoi ton nom?

-…

-Réponds-moi quand je te parle! Dit-il en la frappant au visage.

-Laura…Laura Boers

-Une sang pure hein?

La jeune fille acquiesça lentement et il se mit à rire. Elle vit un carton sur le sol '' L'Hôtel pour sorciers ''…Pas très original comme nom, et l'endroit ne semblait réellement pas très luxueux. L'homme la regarda soudainement sérieusement. Il était séduisant certes, mais elle le trouvait laid.

-Si tu parles de ça à qui que ce soit… tu es morte!

-Je n'en parlerai…pas…

Puis un sanglot vint briser sa voix. Il la toisa du regard, mais alors qu'il se levait, un bruit sourd venant de l'étage au dessous vint ébranler la chambre. Drago prit alors panique et sortit deux valises de sous le lit, mais alors qu'il voulait prendre Laura avec lui, la porte s'ouvrit violement et il transplana avec ses gains. Laura se mit alors à pleurer, remerciant le ciel de l'avoir laisser saine et sauve. Elle tenta de bouger mais elle était attachée au lit. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils la voient ainsi, elle ne désirait pas avoir l'aire faible devant eux. Mais c'était pourtant le cas. Un homme la regarda horrifié, puis d'un coup de baguette défit ses liens. Il lui tendit ensuite un peignoir qu'elle mit sans hésiter, le remerciant du regard.

-Non de dieu…quel salop! Hurla un jeune homme blond parmi les 10 aurors présents.

-C'est beau Colin, on avait tous compris…répondit celui qui avait défait ses liens.

Le jeune homme s'assit près de Laura puis la prit dans ses bras, d'une étreinte paternelle. Elle se laissa faire et se remit à pleurer, se vidant un peu du poids qui l'accaparait maintenant. L'homme lui flattait le dos et les autres aurors fouillaient la pièce. Ils avaient tous l'aire a peu près de son âge, sauf deux. Un qu'elle reconnut immédiatement comme étant Maugrey Fol Oeil. Elle avait entendu parler de lui assez souvent. Et le second s'appelait Remus, c'était comme ça que le nommait les autres. Alors qu'elle se calmait, un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns s'approcha de la jeune fille et se mit face à elle, à genoux sur le sol.

-Alors dites moi… Quel est votre nom?

-Je m'appelle…Laura Boers.

-Je vois, vous êtes de retour des États-unis? Je connais votre père.

-Je suis revenue il y a à peine une semaine…

-Moi c'est Seamus Finnigan. Blaise était un espion. Est-ce qu'il vous a touché?

-Non…pas lui…

-Et je suppose que l'autre était Drago Malefoy.

-Oui…Un blond aux yeux bleus! Ce n'est pas ses premières bêtises?

-Oui, et on arrive pas à le retracer. On vient de sacrifier notre espion numéro un!

Laura se retourna pour voir celui qui l'avait détaché et qui venait de répondre à sa question. Des yeux couleur d'émeraude, des lunettes et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, aucun doute, c'était Harry Potter. Celui-ci remarqua son regard et détourna un peu la tête. L'autre homme sourit puis celui du nom de Colin vint s'asseoir à son tour.

-Je sais que ce sera difficile, mais pourrez-vous faire une déposition au ministère?

-Oui… et qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant?

-Votre vie est en danger. Vous ne pouvez pas rester chez vous normalement. Nous devrons donc vous faire loger chez un auror…

-Je me propose! Dit gentiment Seamus, ce qui la fit sourire.

-Le seul problème par rapport à cette affaire, c'est qu'il va falloir engager quelqu'un d'efficace pour les preuves. Si on veut mettre Malefoy en prison, il va nous falloir un avocat où quelque chose u genre. Et pour ce qui est des œufs de dragons…si vous les avez vu, et puisque nous en avons trouvé un sous le lit, nous aurons besoin d'un spécialiste. Je demanderai au Ministre de s'en occuper.

-Est-ce…est-ce que je devrai le revoir?

-Non! Dit Harry. 'Cela ne sera aucunement nécessaire.

-Allez Laura, as-tu des choses à prendre avant d'emménager chez moi?

-Nom… je ferais apparaître mes robes par magie. C'est Blaise qui vous a dit que j'étais sorcière?

-Non…mais puisque ma baguette magique ne t'a pas surprise, j'aie déduit.

-Allez vous trois, cesser de draguer cette jeune fille, laissez-là respirer! Dit un jeune homme qui les regardait en souriant.

-C'est bon Neville… Quand est-ce que tu retournes à Poudlard, pour qu'on ait enfin la paix.

-Elle vient tout juste de finir!

Laura rit timidement en les voyant faire. Décidément, présentement le Canada ne lui manquait pas. Elle se releva mais se rassit presque aussitôt, incapable de marcher.

-On avait oublié ça… Va falloir faire un tour à Saite-Mangouste.

-Je me propose! Firent en même temps Harry et Seamus.

Cette fois la jeune Laura rit pour de vraie, e qui fit apparaître un sourire sur le visage de Seamus et Harry, qui se félicitèrent intérieurement. Les jeunes filles qui subissaient ce genre d'actes devenaient dépressives, mais Laura semblait assez forte émmotivement. Il avait tout de même relativement hâte de découvrir l'avocat et le spécialiste en Dragons qui s'occuperaient de son cas, ça le rendait anxieux. Après tout, ils faisaient respectivement ces deux métiers, et il avait une intuition.

_Voilà la fin du prologue…dites moi si ça vous a plu?_

_XxXxX_


	2. Roumanie

_**Résumé** : PostPoudlard. Hermione, Harry et Ron prennent des chemins complètements différents après la bataille finale : Hermione va vivre en France, où elle devient avocate renommée dans le monde moldu, Ron va en Roumanie où il aide son frère à s'occuper des dragons et Harry est engagé comme Directeur du département des aurors. Ils se sont quittés dans des conditions difficiles et houleuses, et ils sont mit tout les trois sur une histoire de trafic d'œufs de dragon et de viol. (Je n'ai rien contre Drago cher (ère) fan de lui lol, mais fallait que je prennes des personnages réalistes comprenez?)_

**Cieux** : Représente ici la limite de ce que l'on voit, de ce qui est au-dessus de notre tête.

_Bon voici le premier chapitre de ma toute nouvelle fiction que je surnomme mon bébé!Je sais que j'étais loin d'être supposé de l'écrire aussi vite, mais j'en suis tomber amoureuse…Je crois que je vais devoir supprimer la Fiction Entre chiens et loups…bon passons aux choses séreuses _

**MO** : Merci beaucoup, j'espère qu'on sait de quoi on va parler, parce que c'était le but, alors ça me rassure un peu, merci encore….

**Virg05** : D.Bile que ça t'ait plus :) Vraiment contente…J'adore recevoir des reviews (non je ne suis pas le nombril du monde ni une égocentrique assoiffée de reconnaissance) Alors merci à toi aussi

**Summer** : Avouons qu'un Neville violeur ça n'aurait pas fait le même effet… Ni un Colin (photographe préféré, il est tout mimi) Merci à toi aussi!

**À La limite des cieux**

Chapitre 1 : Roumanie

Roumanie, état de l'Europe orientale faisant presque 238 000 de kilomètre carré, a toujours été reconnut dans le monde des sorciers. Roumanie était souvent l'image que les gens se faisaient du parfait endroit où aller pour croiser des dragons. Mais, malgré les efforts des écologistes sorciers les plus acharnés, les dragons se faisaient de plus en plus rares, et tout ceux aperçus avec un œuf de dragon se voyaient sévèrement punis. Le marché noir, tout comme l'allée des embrumes, désirait s'approprier ces œufs, car le cœur et les nerfs d'un dragon servait non seulement à la fabrication de baguette mais aussi à la confection d'objets utiles à la magie noire.

Depuis le départ de Lord Voldemort, les mangemorts s'étaient calmés, mais leurs fils n'en restaient pas moins des 'gangsters' (Sami : J'ADORE CE MOT, D.Bile) qui accumulaient les tâches sur leur dossier de sorcier. Le trafic d'oeufs de dragon était relativement enrichissant si on ne vous y prenait pas. Très attirant pour ceux et celles qui n'avaient pas réussies leurs études à l'école de sorcellerie, et pour ceux et celles qui avaient prévus devenir mangemorts. C'était d'ailleurs la raison qui avait poussée Ron à choisir un emploi relié à la survie des dragons que son frère Charlie affectionnait tant.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu travailler avec les dragons, mais après la bataille finale et la fin du règne de ce terrible mage noir, il avait réalisé que le métier d'aurors était beaucoup moins passionnant que ce qu'on laissait entendre. Il avait donc passé une multitude de test pour découvrir le métier fait pour lui, puis il était abouti ici, en Roumanie. Il avait le temps d'évacuer, de se remettre de ses dernières journées en Angleterre.

C'est lors de ces journées, avec son frère, entrain d'observer des œufs de dragons, découverts abandonnés dans une forêt au sud de l'Asie, qu'il se sentait bien. Charlie l'avait prit comme stagiaire, puis il travaillait maintenant avec son frère. Parmi les plus jeunes à 22 ans, il comptait aussi parmi les meilleurs. Il déterminait assez facilement le type de dragons se cachant sous certains œufs, même à la simple taille de l'abri d'un dragon, où la forme de la grotte, il parvenait à identifier la race. Un homme du nom de Jonathan Murger entra dans la salle d'analyse et s'assit gravement entre les deux rouquins, qui analysaient 3 œufs de boutefeu chinois.

-Désolé de vous interrompre dans vos démarches les gars, mais le patron voudrait te voir Weasley. Non, pas toi Charlie, Ron.

-D'accord John, j'y vais... Et il avait l'air comment?

-Pas trop mal! Dit Jonathan en souriant.

Ron soupira puis sortit de la pièce circulaire assez éclairée pour cheminer au travers des couloirs lugubres de cette bâtisse. Ils l'avaient construite le plus loin possible des moldus, mais pour garder l'emplacement le plus secret possible, ils avaient tout de même mit quelques sorts, semblables à ceux protégeant Poudlard. Le bureau de leurs patrons était situé à l'autre bout complètement, et s'y rendre prenait quelques secondes. Il finit tout de même par arriver à destination et frappa nerveusement à la porte entrouverte.

-Entrez Weasley, j'ai à vous parler!

Ron ouvrit la pièce puis prit place face à l'homme quelque peu trapu. Le patron se nommait Albert Truman et la vraie raison de sa nomination en tant que patron était probablement l'argent qu'il dépensait pour faire avancer les recherches. Car des recherches, il y en avait. Il y en avait sur les effets bénéfiques de l'utilisation d'écailles de dragons pour la potion contre le sortilège 'Oubliette', sur la vraie raison de l'utilité de nerf de dragons dans les baguettes magiques, et aussi sur les effets secondaires de la consommation de foie de dragon. Ils devaient aussi s'occuper des œufs trouvés pour les réhabiliter à la nature. Plusieurs photos de dragons et de recherchistes célèbres étaient accrochées aux murs du bureau de M. Truman. Le toussotement de Albert fit revenir Ron sur terre.

-Si je vous aie fait venir ici, ce n'est sûrement pas pour vous laissez observer les photos sur les murs de mon bureau Weasley. On vous demande ailleurs…

-Je ne veux pas aller ailleurs, je préfère mieux mourir…

-Ne me coupez pas la parole Weasley! Vous n'avez pas le chois de partir, c'est le ministre de l'Angleterre qui a besoin de vous!

-Vous ne pouvez pas envoyer quelqu'un d'autre, Jonathan par exemple!

-Certainement pas! Vous êtes le plus qualifié et j'adore faire bonne impression!

-Et quelles seraient les tâches à accomplir M. Truman?

-Faciles…ils ont besoins d'aide sur une histoire de viol…

-Je ne vois pas du tout le rapport! Se frustra Ron.

-Je vous ai dit de ne pas me coupez Weasley, vous faites vous un point d'honneur de me déranger de la sorte?

-…Désolé…

-Je disais donc qu'ils ont besoins de vous pour une histoire de viol et de trafic de dragons, La jeune fille a vu les œufs que détenait un certain dénommé Malefoy et vous pourrez facilement les identifier, ce qui leur facilitera la tâches à ces foutus aurors. Peu importe, ils ont aussi besoin d'aide pour la conservation de deux œufs de Magyar à pointes…

-Aurors vous dites! Alors là il n'en est pas question!

-WEASLEY! Cessez de parler une fois pour toutes… Vos querelles d'enfants ne me regardent en rien et je vous OBLIGE à vous rendre là-bas. Le ministre vous attend pour une réunion demain après-midi! À 2h00 piles, et vous êtes mieux d'y arriver à temps.

Ron se leva et claqua la porte, se dirigeant d'un pas frustré vers la salle d'analyse, maudissant ce patron barjo et ses idées mal accueillies. Il n'était pas question qu'il retourne voir cet Harry Potter, et il ne voulait surtout pas recroiser cette sangsue de Hermione Granger. Il avait mit un trait sur leurs relations, et les revoirs le rendraient probablement fou furieux. Il devait avoir l'air frustré car lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle, Jonathan et son frère cessèrent immédiatement de rire.

-Il n'allait pas bien, hein? Le questionna John.

-Non seulement il est complètement cinglé…mais en plus je dois retourner en Angleterre! Et je vais probablement devoir retravailler avec ce balafré du nom de Saint Potter!

-Je ne te le souhaite pas…vraiment!

En effet, c'était bien la dernière chose que souhaitait Ron. Il avait toutes les raisons du monde de lui en vouloir, même peut-être plus. Cet abruti myope, il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Il préférait de loin la compagnie de son patron. Il était incapable d'en entendre parler…mais maintenant, on l'envoyait directement dans le milieu de travail de cet énergumène. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier…

_**Flash Back (PdV Ron)**_

_Une dispute de plus pour lui et Hermione, et sur le champs de bataille en plus…Quel idiot il devait faire, de se laisser ainsi emporter devant tout les autres présents. Il l'avait carrément insulté, en plus de la quitter comme un lâche. Mais c'est parce qu'il avait eu peur. Dire qu'il avait toujours voulu devenir aurors, mais maintenant, il savait ce qu'il voulait faire. Il regarda la rose dans sa main et se dirigea vers les tentes qui renfermaient les blessés que le ministre avait privilégiés. Hermione et Harry s'y trouvaient, il n'y avait que deux lits à l'intérieur de cette tente. Il s'y engouffra lentement, en souriant tristement. Hermione avait été blessée au ventre par un sort mal envoyé de Dolohov. Mais lorsqu'il vit le spectacle qui S'offrait à lui, il aurait préféré se trouver à des miles de là. _

_Hermione, toujours étendue sur son lit, était presque nue et Harry l'embrassait fougueusement. Celui-ci se retourna en entendant le bruit de pas et Hermione lança un regard noir à Harry, et à une personne dans la tente que Ron ne vit pas, trop occupé à pointer Harry du doigt en bégayant. Harry remua la tête et devint rouge de honte, mais avant qu'il n'aie pu faire le moindre geste, Ron l'avait saisit par le bras et l'entraînait hors de la tente. Harry voulu dire une phrase, mais Ron le frappa violement au visage. Puis, le nez en sang, Harry tenta de se défendre. Les autres étaient afférés à des tentes éloignées de là, ils ne voyaient donc rien. _

_-Et tu prétends être mon ami hein? TU PRÉTENDS ÊTRE MON AMI?_

_-Ron, laisse moi t'expliquer merde! Ce …_

_-FERME-LÀ! Tu vas me dire que tu n'étai pas entrain de l'embrasser, que je devrais m'acheter des lunettes?_

_-RON! Merde oui je l'aie embrassé mais…_

_-TU L'AVOUES? Tu n'es qu'un pauvre imbécile Harry! Fous le camp, je dois parler à Hermione!_

_-Elle n'a aucun rapport dans cette histoire! Fous lui la paix!_

_-Elle n'avait pas l'air de t'en empêcher!_

_-Oui Ron, j'aie embrassée Hermione, mais j'étais sous…_

_Ron ne lui laissa aucunement finir sa phrase et le frappa en plein visage. Il s'engouffra ensuite dans la petite tente, où Hermione était assise sur le lit en pleurant. Ron du serrer les poings pour ne pas s'approcher d'elle et la prendre dans ses bras. Il était partagé entre l'idée de la gifler et de tout lui pardonner._

_-Écoute Ron…_

_-Non c'est à toi de m'écouter. Comment as-tu pu me faire ça? À moi?_

_Il vit les joues d'Hermione s'empourprer et lui lancer un regard noir qui lui donna mal au cœur._

_-Je te ferai remarquer que tu venais de me quitter comme un lâche, devant tout les aurors présents! Et je ne te dois aucunes explications! Compris?_

_-Tu n'es qu'une … gourgandine!_

_-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la gourgandine? Garde tes crises de jalousies d'enfants pré adolescents pour toi okay?_

_Ron ne put se retenir plus longtemps, il la gifla, ce qu eut pour effet de l'estomaquée. Elle le regardait méchamment, frottant sa joue de sa main droite. Puis, Harry entra dans la salle en vitesse, frappant Ron au visage. Il le poussa ensuite violement sur le sol, d'où le rouquin lui lança un regard de glace._

_-FOUS MOI LE CAMP! Cria Harry._

_-C'est ce que j'aurais fait de toute façon! Vous me direz à quand le mariage._

_-Et tu seras le parrain des enfants! Dit méchamment Harry…_

_**Fin du Flash Back (PdV Ron)**_

Il était ensuite parti en Roumanie, le plus vite possible pour rejoindre son frère, le seul de la famille au courant de cette histoire. Ce qui le consternait le plus, c'était probablement la relation qu'Harry avait avec Ginny lors de cette journée fatidique. Non, ils n'étaient pas ensemble, mais le survivant confirmait l'aimer. Et le voilà couché sur sa Hermione à elle, qui l'avait traité de pré adolescent.

Mais Ron avait changé maintenant. Son caractère, beaucoup moins irritable et ses impulsions beaucoup plus contrôlées. Même son physique avait changé. Il avait encore grandit, et ses cheveux étaient plus roux que jamais, mais il s'était musclé et c'était un assez séduisant jeune homme de 22 ans. Son frère toussa pour le faire revenir sur terre et Ron lui lança un regard noir, avant de retomber dans ses pensées plus ou moins joyeuses pour l'instant.

_Voici le premier chapitre…mais j'aimerais que vous ne vous fassiez pas d'idée tou de suite sur la Flash Back comme j'aie dit, c'est le point de vue de Ron, et je ne l'aie pas fait frapper Hermione parce qu'il est violent…juste parce que tout le monde sait qu'il est un peu, soupe au lait?_

_XxXxX_


	3. France

_**Résumé** : PostPoudlard. Hermione, Harry et Ron prennent des chemins complètements différents après la bataille finale : Hermione va vivre en France, où elle devient avocate renommée dans le monde moldu, Ron va en Roumanie où il aide son frère à s'occuper des dragons et Harry est engagé comme Directeur du département des aurors. Ils se sont quittés dans des conditions difficiles et houleuses, et ils sont mit tout les trois sur une histoire de trafic d'œufs de dragon et de viol. (Je n'ai rien contre Drago cher (ère) fan de lui lol, mais fallait que je prennes des personnages réalistes comprenez?)_

**Cieux** : Représente ici la limite de ce que l'on voit, de ce qui est au-dessus de notre tête.

_Bon voici le deuxième chapitre, dsl j'aie pas pu poster plus tôt. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, moi je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire. Bonne lecture en tout cas…_

**Blubs** : Ouioui, la voilà :P Merci de m'avoir laissé une review, c'est super gentil !

**Summer** : C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas trop se fier aux Flash Back… Ils ont tout les trois des versions différentes ! Et j'avoue que ça doit être frustrant… Merci de lire ma fic…continue comme ça lol :D

**Méo** : Oui, la voilà Hermione ! Ma préférée lol :D Et mon Flash Back préféré aussi ! Lui, vous pouvez quand même vous fier dessus, mais peut-être pas pour la fin ;) Merci..

**Virg05** : Alors là, il faut lire pour savoir lol ! Merci à toi aussi Xx

**Ashlee 77 : **Ashlee…oui l'année dernière on me surnomait Ashlee simpson parce que je lui ressemblais ! Lol, même coupe de cheveux et tout ! Je me souviens a Québec y avait un mec anglophone qui était arrêté pour me regarder et qui m'avait crié en souriant ''You are beautiful, and you look like Ashlee !'' Et après il me souriait à chaque fois que je le croisais dans la journé…trop marrant (trnache de vie je sais ) Merci pour ton comm, c super gentil de me laisser des reviews, sa me donne envie de pleurer lol !

**À La limite des cieux**

Chapitre 2 : France

Les paperasses emplissaient son bureau entier, virevoltant dans la pièce lorsque quelqu'un ouvrait la pièce. Depuis plus de 5 ans, elle avait perdu tout son sens de l'organisation. Elle avait beaucoup changé, en bien selon elle, mais quelques points la rendaient plutôt triste. Elle était devenue une femme travaillante, certes, mais pas très organisées et toujours de dernière minute. Elle avait collectionnée les petits amis, mais était seule présentement. Elle devait se donner à fond dans son travail d'avocate, c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Ses parents étaient morts 4 ans plus tôt, dans un accident d'avion. Elle avait reçu un appel en Angleterre, et pour s'éloigner de son ancien chez elle, était partie vivre en France, loin de son ancien monde.

Elle accumulait aussi succès sur succès dans les projets qu'elle entreprenait. Une des meilleures avocates de France, reconnue pour ses arguments foudroyants et sa façon claire de s'exprimer. Elle était plutôt fière d'elle, côté boulot. Côté physique aussi elle avait changé, énormément changé…elle était passée de fille à femme. Une jolie femme, aux cheveux châtains bouclés. Elle n'avait aucun problème avec sa vie sociale. Les hommes l'approchaient, et elle ne les repoussait généralement pas. Plusieurs histoires d'une nuit avaient finit en histoires de plusieurs mois, même une fois un ans, mais jamais beaucoup plus. La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit à la volée et une femme blonde aux yeux verts entra en riant, suivit d'une autre jeune femme, elle aux cheveux bruns.

L'une d'entre elle avait été à la même école, et ils avaient lié une amitié forte lors de leur étude commune pour devenir avocate. Les deux étaient de filles de moldus, et quand Hermione lui avait annoncée qu'elle allait vivre en France, elle s'était immédiatement proposée pour la suivre. Lavande était vraiment quelqu'un d'important pour elle, mais elle ne désirait pas l'obligée à la suivre. Elle avait tout de même insisté et ils s'étaient retrouvés les deux engagées dans un petit bureau d'avocat reconnu de France.

-Salut les filles. Dis moi Lavande, qu'est-ce qui te fait rire?

-Juste le fait que Rose, ici présente, a essayé d'inviter Olivier à sortir, mais bien sur, miss La gaffe est tombée dans les marches en voulant le rejoindre, ce qui lui a valu un beau rire de ce dieu …

-Hermione, j'espère que tu ne la croies pas là? Parce que si c'est le cas, moi, je ne vous parle plus!

-Non…non, mais je suis quand même sure que tu es tombé dans les escaliers.

Rose lui lança un regard noir, puis Hermione lui sourit, avant de les suivre vers l'extérieur. C'était leur petite routine, aller dîner ensemble et discuter de leurs dossiers les plus importants. Les cas de meurtre et de viols étaient souvent attribués à Hermione, tandis que ceux de vol et de terrorisme à Lavande. Rose, elle, servait de secrétaire à la petite compagnie, qui fonctionnait très bien. Les filles se dirigèrent ensemble vers un petit pub situé de l'autre côté de la rue. Elles prirent place à leur table habituelle, située à l'extérieur, sur un balcon. Puis, alors que Rose matait les garçons qui passaient, Lavande et Hermione discutèrent.

-Le dossier sur l'affaire Gendron est loin d'avancer, je n'aie aucune preuve de sa culpabilité, et son avocat à un alibi, mais il n'a pas été prouvé par un membre de la famille de M. Gendron. C'est à croire que cette pauvre Sarah va devoir le supporter pour le reste de sa vie! La plaignit Hermione.

-Même chose pour l'histoire de prise d'otage dans le métro du coin. Personne ne l'a vu, et je n'ai aucun suspect…Commença Lavande.

-Hey! Regardez moi le mec qui vient d'entrer ici, tout à fait mon genre, dommage qu'il soit accompagné…

-Dommage Rose, mais il reste tout de même ce bon vieux Olivier… Rit Lavande.

-Olivier, si un jour j'arrive à l'approcher sans ne pas mourir en marchant!

-Si tu n'étais pas aussi lunatique aussi!

Rose sourit, alors que Lavande se mettait à rire. Elles s'entendaient à merveille, toute les trois. C'était les célibataires féminines du coin, enfin, pour l'instant, car Lavande se faisait suivre de proche par un certain Noah. Alors qu'elles discutaient ensemble, un immense hibou vint se poser sur le toit, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter les clients du pub. Certaines dames le pointaient en souriant bêtement, alors que d'autre s'en foutait royalement. Mais Lavande et Hermione savait ce qu'il cherchait. Hermione sentit une boule lui monter à la gorge.

Oui, elle avait coupé les ponts avec le monde magique, mais elle aurait bien aimé recevoir des lettres de ces anciens amis une fois de temps en temps. Pas Harry, surtout pas Ron, mais Ginny, Seamus et les autres lui manquaient. Lavande elle, continuait d'écrire à Parvati, donc le hibou devait être pour elle. Probablement que la jeune fille avait une annonce trop importante pour attendre à faire, elle devait donc envoyer son hibou précipitamment… Mais ce n'était pas le hibou de Parvati, ni celui de Padma. Rose regardait l'oiseau en souriant, puis celui-ci vint s'installer sur l'épaule d'Hermione, qui semblait assez surprise. 'HERMIONE'. Difficile de le manquer. C'était écrit en gros sur la lettre que le volatile tenait à son bec. Elle saisit la lettre sous les regards surpris des clients, puis l'ouvrit d'une main tremblante.

-Oh mon dieu…non…je ne peux pas!

-Quoi? Ne me dis pas que…commença Lavande.

-Le ministre, cet enf…cet imbécile! Parmi toutes les avocates il fallait qu'il me choisisse moi! Je hais Harry Potter, tout comme je le hais, à partir de maintenant!

Les larmes commençaient à perler aux coins des yeux d'Hermione, Lavande la prit dans ses bras. Rose n'était pas sorcière, donc normale qu'elle ne comprenne pas. Lavande retira lentement la lettre des mains d'Hermione puis la lut à voix basse, pour que personne ne l'entende.

'' Chère M. Granger,

J'ai la joie de vous annoncer que nous vous avons sélectionné pour un projet. C'est plus un dossier, l'affaire Malefoy, si vous voulez. Nous avons besoin de votre aide pour influencer le jury, et pour trouver des preuves valables qui permettront d'envoyer un violeur ainsi qu'un trafiquant à Azkaban. Vous serez jumelé au directeur de notre département des aurors, j'ai nommé M. Potter. Je vous prierai de bien vouloir faire vos valises pour revenir ici, une réunion a été organisée pour demain après-midi, à 2h00. ''

-Tu crois, enfin, tu crois que tu seras jumelée à Harry?

Hermione lui sourit tristement et sentait sa tristesse se transformer en colère. Non, cette fois ci, elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Elle allait être forte, pour le surprendre. Elle n'avait pas quelque chose de particulier contre Harry, mais c'était un peu de sa faute lui. Il avait gâché toutes ses chances de le convaincre que c'était une impasse, qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu lui faire ça. Elle irait aussi pour mettre en prison ce salop de Malefoy, qui avait, d'après elle, ruiné bien plus que sa vie. Elle avait toujours considéré Ron comme le seul vraie amour de sa vie, et voilà que deux idiots venaient tout gâcher.

-J'irai Lavande, et crois-moi que cette sale blondasse de Malefoy va finir sa vie à Azkaban, juste à côté de la cellule de son père!

-Règle lui son compte un fois pour de bon! Ferme lui le clapet et fais en sorte qu'il se rappelle de toi comme l'emmerdeuse la plus emmerdante qu'il n'ait jamais connu! Dit Lavande en souriant.

-Blondasse? Azkaban? Je suis pas sure de tout comprendre!

-Normal Rose, c'est un truc entre moi, Lavande, et un ami de l'école…

Celle-ci leur tira sa langue et retourna aux analyses de touts les garçons présents dans le petit pub. Lavande elle était partie aux toilettes, et Hermione réfléchissait. Harry avait peut-être eu a moitié raison ce soir là, mais elle le détestait pareil. Et se rendre en Angleterre, pour retrouver toutes ces personnes, elle s'en sentait déboussolée. Et si elle croisait les Weasley? Non elle ne devait pas y penser, elle devait foncer pour mettre Malefoy, le seul responsable de l'état présent du trio, dans cette prison. Elle se surpris tout de même à revenir 5 ans plus tôt, lors de cette fameuse dispute…

_**Flash Back (PdV Hermione)**_

_Elle avait été transportée dans cette tente, après que Dolohov lui aie lancé un sort qui ne l'avait pas atteint correctement. Il n'y avait que deux lits dans la tente, et après qu'il aie tué le célèbre mage noir, Harry s'était retrouvé ici._

_-Ron ne pensait pas ce qu'il te disait Hermione, laisse lui la chance de s'excuser, il a eu peur, c'est tout!_

_-Il m'a laissé devant tout le monde, et il m'a insulté en plus! Je ne…_

_-Alors Granger, comme ça l'imbécile à laissé le cerveau?_

_Harry sortit sa baguette en vitesse mais d'un seul geste de la main, celles de Harry et d'Hermione volèrent dans sa direction. Il leur fit un sourire méchant et Harry se leva de son lit, Hermione en étant trop faible._

_-N'essaie pas Potter…Imperium!_

_Hermione eue alors peur de ce que Malefoy allait faire. Elle vit Harry s'approcher d'elle puis la plaque sur le lit. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry ne résistait pas. Il devait être trop épuisé. Elle le vit lutter contre quelque chose, puis d'un coup sec, Il déboutonna le chemisier de la jeune fille, avant de capturer effrontément ses lèvres. Elle était beaucoup trop faible pour résiste et sa blessure à l'épaule la faisait souffrir. Puis, alors que les mains f'Harry devenaient baladeuse, tout se passa en un éclair ; Ron qui regardait Harry en bafouillant, Malefoy qui quittait la tente, Ron qui frappait Harry et qui l'emmenait dehors. _

_-TU L'AVOUES? Tu n'es qu'un pauvre imbécile Harry! Fous le camp, je dois parler à Hermione!_

_-Elle n'a aucun rapport dans cette histoire! Fous lui la paix!_

_-Elle n'avait pas l'air de t'en empêcher!_

_-Oui Ron, j'aie embrassée Hermione, mais j'étais sous…_

_Elle le vit entrer dans la pièce et serrer les poings. Elle essuya ses larmes du revers de la main et le regarda, sans croiser son regard. _

_-Écoute Ron…_

_-Non c'est à toi de m'écouter. Comment as-tu pu me faire ça? À moi?_

_La ce fut à son tour d'être e colère, et malgré la douleur, elle se leva pour faire face au rouquin qui la toisait du regard. Elle n'était plus avec lui, et n'avait donc aucuns comptes rendu à lui faire. Comment osait-il venir lui demander des explications après l'avoir traité de ''fille affreuse trop souvent dans ses livres''_

_-Je te ferai remarquer que tu venais de me quitter comme un lâche, devant tout les aurors présents! Et je ne te dois aucunes explications! Compris?_

_-Tu n'es qu'une … gourgandine!_

_-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la gourgandine? Garde tes crises de jalousies d'enfants pré adolescents pour toi okay?_

_Elle ne vit pas le coup arriver, mais le reçu en pleine face. Elle fut tout d'abord choquée, mais ensuite triste. C'était réellement finit entre eux, mais elle pouvait tout de même lui expliquer et ils pourraient resté amis…mais Harry rentra dans la tente, frappa Ron et le poussa violement au sol, alors qu'Hermione restait là, bouche bée. _

_-FOUS MOI LE CAMP! Cria Harry._

_-C'est ce que j'aurais fait de toute façon! Vous me direz à quand le mariage._

_-Et tu seras le parrain des enfants! Dit méchamment Harry…_

_Alors que Ron quittait rapidement la tente, elle se tourna vers le bruns pour lui lancer un regard noir._

_-Le parrain des enfants ? LE PARRAIN DES ENFANTS !_

_-Quoi ? Hermione, quand un allié devient nuisible aux autres, c'est qu'il faut s'en débarrasser. _

_-Cesse de toujours penser comme si on était au boulot Harry, on avait une chance de tout lui expliquer, et voilà comment le grand Harry Potter a tout foutu en l'air !_

_-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le grand Harry Potter ? Cesse de jouer la dépendante, Ron a changé dernièrement ! Il est violent. Et si toi tu lui pardonnes tout ce qu'il t'a dit toute à l'heure, sache que je ne pardonne pas le fait qu'il m'aie frappé au lieu de me laisser m'expliquer !_

_-TU N'ES QU'UN SOMBRE IMBÉCILE !_

_**Fin du Flash Back (PdV Hermione)**_

Elle était ensuite partie vivre loin de Harry, et loin de Poudlard, jusqu'à ce que ses parents meurent. Elle et Lavande s'en étaient parlées pendant de longues heures, et elle savait tout de cette histoire. Lavande avait toujours soutenue Hermione. Elle arrivait d'ailleurs de toilettes, lui tapant amicalement l'épaule en passant derrière elle.

-Alors j'y vais avec toi ?

-Non…tu n peux pas venir…et Rose !

-Quoi moi ?

-Tu ne peux pas rester toute seule pendant tout ce temps ?

-Oh ! J'en suis parfaitement capable ! Répondit-elle vaguement.

Lavande leva les bras au ciel, en signe de triomphe puis tira la langue à Hermione. Au moins, elle ne serait pas seule ! Pensa joyeusement Hermione.

_Voilà la fin de ce merveilleux chapitre sur les aventures des avocates ténébreuse d'Hollywood. Mettant en vedette Hermione Granger alias Emma Watson et moi-même dans le rôle de Ros, la fille NIAISEUSE ! Lol_

_Merci de lire xxx_


	4. Première Rencontre

_**Résumé** : PostPoudlard. Hermione, Harry et Ron prennent des chemins complètements différents après la bataille finale : Hermione va vivre en France, où elle devient avocate renommée dans le monde moldu, Ron va en Roumanie où il aide son frère à s'occuper des dragons et Harry est engagé comme Directeur du département des aurors. Ils se sont quittés dans des conditions difficiles et houleuses, et ils sont mit tout les trois sur une histoire de trafic d'œufs de dragon et de viol. (Je n'ai rien contre Drago cher (ère) fan de lui lol, mais fallait que je prennes des personnages réalistes comprenez?)_

**Cieux** : Représente ici la limite de ce que l'on voit, de ce qui est au-dessus de notre tête.

_Bon voici le Troisième chapitre... sans flash back :P Espèrons qu'il vous plaise...vous trouverez ci dessous les réponses aux reviews, Ah! Et j'oubliais, bonne lecture_

**Geomik**: Bon, j'ai déjà répondu à ta review…mais merci encore :P J'aime bien recevoir de gentils commentaires!

**Summer** : Moi aussi je les imaginais bien là! Lol, dans le genre les avocates branchées d'Hollywood! J'aime bien les États-unis, sauf que on sent que le Fast Food règne. Mais par contre, j'ai rencontrer un super Hollandais roux sur qui j'ai flashé…merde, j'ai plus aucun rapport, désolé! Je me suis laissé emporté :P

**Faeris : **Merci beaucoup, c'est gentil. Encore un gentil commentaire :P

**Virg05 : **Potter l'imbécile Hihihi! J'aime trop ce surnom! Et oui, Potter était sous l'impérium, et puis il n'avait pas le droit de dire ça à Ron… Méchant garçon! Et tu sais quoi, moi j'aime la bad attitude de Malefoy! Sauf que je préfère les rouquins, et Malefoy c'est juste un blond :( Mais bon, je préfère les sportifs intelligents.

**Méo** : Ouais…là il y a les étincelles qui débarquent :) Merci à toi aussi, et Malefoy devra vraiment faire attention à ses fesses, car le trio d'or lui colle au cul ;)

**Ashlee77** : Toi aussi j'avais déjà répondu…mais merci encore… c Super Méga gentil! Jai bien aimé ta review, je l'ai trouvé marrante. Ah et c'est confirmé… Renaud m'a dit que je suis autant sinon plus jolie que Ashlee (mais faut pas croire ce que Renaud dit :P Parsque c'est pas vraie), et Bob m'a dit que '' J'ai pas le tmeps de te palrer…je travaille'' Sympathique le Robert? Lol oui, faut pas se fier à ses sautes d'humeur, il est en pleine crise d'adolescence lol

**À La limite des cieux**

Chapitre 3 : Première rencontre

Le jeune homme faisait les cents pas dans le bureau, une main sur le menton, repassant en boucle les récents évènements dans sa tête. Tout semblait si compliqué et pourtant si simple à la fois. La solution semblait se trouver dans sa tête, mais comment la chercher convenablement. Il avait beau repasser et repenser au passé, le futur le frappait de plein fouet, le déstabilisant. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprit qu'il n'était que 8h00 du matin. Il était arrivé plus tôt qu'à l'habitude, pour parler avec son compagnon de travail ; Remus. Mais il ne savait pas quoi dire, et l'autre homme le regardait marcher, les mains liées sur la table.

-Tu ne peux pas retourner dans le passé Harry, et même si tu trouvais le moyen, tout se passerait exactement pareil.

-Il y a tant d'erreur que je ne vois pas. Tant de choses qu'on m'accuse d'avoir faite et qui pourtant ne sont pas présente dans ma mémoire Remus. Je ne comprends pas…

-Je sais que cette phrase peut te paraître stupide, mais je te la dit tout de même : Le passé ne meurt jamais pour l'homme. Il peut bien l'oublier, il le garde toujours en lui.

-Je n'aie réellement pas besoin d'un philosophe pour me tenir compagnie maintenant!

-Tu prends ce que tu veux, et tu laisses le reste…

Harry frappa violement le mur et appuya sa tête sur les briques blanches qui le composaient. Il détestait ce genre de situations, ou il ne savait pas quoi faire ni comment réagir. Remus lui sourit, comme un père sourit devant son enfant, puis sortit du bureau. Harry cria un juron puis s'assit en même temps que la porte s'ouvrait de bouveau, laissant entrer Neville, essoufflé.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi Neville?

-Hum, j'ai un nouveau signalement, un type aurait trouvé des écailles d'œufs de dragons dans une chambre d'hôtel. Le type qui y était ressemble en tout points à Malefoy.

-Et ils les ont gardé? Ils ont trouvés des indices prouvant que c'était bien Malefoy?

-Aucune trace, sauf ce qu'en dit l'hôtelier…

-Foutu job! Foutu dossiers! Et foutu Malefoy! Quand est-ce qu'on va le mettre en prison ce fils de mangemorts? Il me semble que ce ne soit pas si compliqué…

-Bien d'accord avec toi, mais la il y a Crivey qui m'attend pour l'affaire Goyle, je dois vraiment y aller.

-Et Laura? Elle est sortie de Sainte Mangouste?

-Tout juste elle vient de déménager ses trucs chez Seamus. Elle doit venir ici pour la réunion de 2h00 avec les autres.

Harry fit un bref signe de la tête et sortit une pile de paperasse de son bureau. Mais aujourd'hui, le cœur n'y était vraiment pas. Il avait beau vouloir, il devait lire des dizaines de fois les mêmes mots pour les comprendre. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il s'épuisa. Il remit les papiers en place dans son classeur, et sortit prendre l'air. À 9h00, il ne croisait pratiquement personne, mais il savait que la plupart des sorciers travaillants au ministère arrivaient aux bureaux vers cette heure. Il transplana au chaudron baveur, juste pour prendre un café, il devrait passer ensuite allez voir Olivander, pour lui poser des questions par rapport à l'affaire Goyle, qui avait beau être stupide, mais il était très violent.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le ''restaurant'', quelqu'un se cogna contre lui et retomba lourdement sur le sol, en étouffant un léger cri de douleur. Harry pencha la tête et reconnut immédiatement la jeune fille qui lui était rentré dedans. Il lui tendit la main et l'aida à se lever, en souriant gentiment.

-Est-ce que ça va? Demanda-t-il à la jeune fille.

-Oui, il n'y a pas de problème. Tu veux nous rejoindre, moi et Seamus?

-Pas de problème, je me demandais justement où il était, je ne crois pas que ce soit un bonne idée de te laisser seule! Surtout que tu ne dois pas aller pour le mieux du monde…

-Je me débrouille…Mais, la présence de Seamus Hier m'a énormément aidé! C'est quelqu'un de bien, vraiment. Tu viens?

-Oui.

Harry suivit Laura jusqu'à une table près de la fenêtre usée. Seamus y était assis et buvait un café. Il releva la tête et sourit chaleureusement à Harry, qui s'assit à coté de Laura.

-Alors de quoi vous parliez pour que ce soit si long. Tu étais censé aller à la toilette, pas faire le tour du chemin de traverse! Dit Seamus en riant.

-Je suis, moi aussi, très ravi de te voir! Dit Harry en souriant.

-Et, désolé, mais c'est lui qui est apparut en plein milieu du resto!

-Les excuses…

Harry se mit à rire alors que Laura prenait une expression faussement outrée. Puis, alors qu'il observait les gens se ruer à l'extérieur, deux femmes arrivèrent dans le restaurant. Deux très jolies femmes qui s'attirèrent le regard des quelques hommes présents dans la salle, tout comme Laura, qui était belle, un peu plus tôt. Les deux femmes s'assirent à la table près de la leurs et se mirent à discuter d'un certain Noah, mais Harry n'écouta que très peu leur conversation. La femme aux cheveux bouclés lui faisait maintenant dos, mais il aurait juré la connaître.

-Dis Harry, si tu ne veux pas m'écouter, tu n'as qu'à me le dire!

-Non c'est pas ça Seamus, mais je suis sur de connaître ces deux femmes!

-Elles sont très jolies… commenta Laura.

Seamus haussa les épaules puis observa attentivement les deux femmes. Laura aussi les regardait, mais beaucoup plus subtilement que Seamus, qui était presque debout et qui semblait réfléchir. Puis, il sourit soudainement, observa Harry, puis se rassit comme si de rien n'était. Harry fronça les sourcils, mais au même moment, quelqu'un transplana dans la pièce. Il observa sa montre, 10h30… dans à peine trois heures et demie, il saurait avec qui il a été jumelé pour le travail. Puis, contrastant avec le calme de la pièce, une série de personnes descendirent l'escalier. Seamus rougit puis tenta de se mettre devant Harry, mais lorsqu'il entendit le nom, ce fut au tour de Harry de se mettre à rougir et de faire dos aux nouveaux arrivés. Au même moment, la jeune fille assise à la table voisine rougit à son tour et tourna le dos aux rouquins, gênée.

-Ronald Weasley! Comme je me suis ennuyé de toi! Partir en Roumanie sans revenir, qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête?

-Maman, laisse le respirer tu veux?

Harry fixa de nouveau Seamus et après un bref regard à Laura, les deux se levèrent en lui faisant signe de les suivre. Bien sur qu'il allaient devoir s'affronter un jour ou l'autre, mais devant tout la famille Weasley, jamais. Et puis, il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention de la clientèle. Alors que lui, Seamus et Laura se dirigeaient vers l'entrée du chemin de traverse, une feuille tomba de la poche de la cape d'Harry, et le rouquin la ramassa.

-Hé vous! Vous avez échappé quelque chose.

Les trois se retournèrent en même temps, puis après un sourire crispé, Harry saisit la lettre. Mais la personne qui la tenait ne voulait pas la lâcher et regardait Harry en serrant les dents. La jeune fille aux cheveux s'était elle aussi retournée, et elle et son amie, tout comme la famille Weasley regardait le survivant. Molly pinça les lèvres et ignora complètement Harry. Lavande lui fit un bref sourire, mais pas très amical. Ron lui, restait là, la lettre dans sa main. Laura soupira puis arracha la lettre des mains de Ron, prit Harry par le bras et l'emmena vers l'extérieur, suivit de Seamus qui faisait un signe de la main à Lavande.

Alors que les trois sortaient du restaurant, Ron observa à qui Seamus faisait des signes de la main. Mais lorsqu'il la vit, il ne la reconnut pas immédiatement, mais il sut, par les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, que c'était elle.

-Je suppose que vous étiez ensemble?

-Nous ne l'avions pas vu! Répondit Lavande, pour défendre son amie.

-Comme c'est amusant, je ne me sens même pas heureux de te croiser de nouveau! Qu'elle surprise quand même. J'ai été jumelé au couple du siècle.

-Nous ne sommes… sommes pas un couple! Dit difficilement Hermione.

-Comme c'est dommage… Alors l'Angleterre, ça te plaît toujours?

-Tu sauras Weasley, que ça fait au moins 4 ans que je n'ai pas remis les pieds ici.

-Tu es partie pour tromper quelqu'un d'autre.

-Premièrement, je ne t'ai jamais trompé, et deuxièmement, si je suis partie, c'est parce que la seule chose qui me retenait ici n'a jamais voulut comprendre que Harry avait été forcé de le faire. Parce que Malefoy avait trouvé le jeu très intéressant. Et que cette même personne est disparue de ma vie, après m'avoir frappé au visage et m'avoir insulté devant tout les aurors présents! Hurla Hermione.

Après s'être essuyé les yeux rageusement, Hermione saisit Lavande par le bras et quitta rapidement le restaurant, laissant la famille Weasley bouche bée observer la porte. Ron se laissa tomber à une table, puis Ginny vint le rejoindre.

-Non, mais t'as entendu ce qu'elle vient de me dire.

-Oui j'ai entendu, je ne suis pas sourde!

-Non…non mais…comment elle peut venir me faire la leçon…

Ginny ne fit qu'hausser les épaules et regarder la pièce dans laquelle Harry, Seamus et la jeune fille étaient disparus quelques instants plus tôt. Elle ne savait pas qui elle était, mais elle avait bien reconnut les deux autres. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère avait laissé Hermione, mais ils lui manquaient beaucoup. Elle n'avait jamais eu de véritables amis à son école, sauf Hermione, Harry et Ron, qui était avant tout son frère. Elle était très heureuse de le revoir, mais cette altercation la rendait assez mal à l'aise.

Elle ne savait pas quelle vie menait Hermione, et encore moins quelle genre de vie pouvait vivre le directeur du département des aurors. Elle ne savait même pas quel genre de vie vivait ses frères, en Roumanie. Elle savait juste que, du jour au lendemain, ils ne se parlaient plus. La seule personne de la famille à savoir l'histoire, c'était sa mère, qui avait forcé Ron à tout lui raconter, mais qui avait refuser dévoiler l'histoire aux autres membres de la famille. Même Arthur avait été écarté de tout ça. Elle savait juste que Harry et Hermione étaient ensemble, et que Ron les avait surpris. Pas plus, pas moins, elle avait déduit des parties, mais elle ne savait pas la vraie histoire.

-Tu sais Ron, tu devrais lui laisser une autre chance…

-Il n'en est pas question!

Ginny soupira de nouveau et se laissa tomber sur une chaise près de son frère, que la famille Weasley avait rejoint. Un bout de papier sur le sol attira son attention. Il semblait neuf, et en tant que médicomage, elle savait qu'il venait de Sainte Mangouste.

'' _Laura Boers : Doloris, En…_

_Bras Fracturé, réparé rapid…_

_Nombreux hématomes signe de forte bruta…_

_Contusions aux poignets ; cordes util…_

_Entaille au niveau de la jambe, impossibilité de …''_

Ça devait être une partie des blessures qui avait été infligées à une victime. Ginny haussa les sourcils, décidément, cette Laura n'avait pas eu la vie facile. Ce nom lui disait tout de même quelque chose…

-Dis Ron, quel est le nom de la fille qui s'est faite violer?

-Laura, Laura Boers.

-Et bien, c'est la jeune fille que tu viens tout juste de rencontrer.

-Et?

-Rien j'ai juste cru que tu pourrais trouver plaisant l'idée de savoir avec qui tu allais travailler.

-Et d'après toi…

-Et bien d'après moi tu seras jumelé à Potter et Granger, et sûrement à Lavande et Seamus.

-Et bien, tu as d'autres mauvaises nouvelles à m'annoncer, pour me remonter le moral?

-Non mais cette histoire de jambe m'intrigue tout de même : ''impossibilité de…''. Je ne comprends pas, la plupart du temps, nous n'utilisons pas ce mot lors de nos descriptions de blessures.

-Et alors? Si ils pouvaient tous mourir…

Ginny ignora les remarques de son frère et retourna aux contemplations du bout de papier. Elle écrivait souvent la liste des blessures de ses clients, mais c'était rare que la description était suivie de ''impossibilité''. Elle détestait ce Malefoy, et encore plus les blessures qu'il semblait infligé à ses victimes. C'était la première fois qu'ils retrouvaient une des jeunes filles qu'il avait violé, mais elle avait vue des hommes démembrés dans la rue, à moitié mort. Elle trouvait ça tout simplement dégeulasse, et là, elle voulait savoir ce qui était arrivé à la jambe de cette Laura, par simple curiosité…

_Alors... comment c'était? Mo j'aime bien_

_Bye XxX_


	5. En scène

_**Résumé** : PostPoudlard. Hermione, Harry et Ron prennent des chemins complètements différents après la bataille finale : Hermione va vivre en France, où elle devient avocate renommée dans le monde moldu, Ron va en Roumanie où il aide son frère à s'occuper des dragons et Harry est engagé comme Directeur du département des aurors. Ils se sont quittés dans des conditions difficiles et houleuses, et ils sont mit tout les trois sur une histoire de trafic d'œufs de dragon et de viol. (Je n'ai rien contre Drago cher (ère) fan de lui lol, mais fallait que je prennes des personnages réalistes comprenez?)_

**Cieux** : Représente ici la limite de ce que l'on voit, de ce qui est au-dessus de notre tête.

_Bon voici le 4ième chapitre de cette toute nouvelle saga :P Non je blague, bonne lecture_

**Geomik : **Disons que j'ai du mal à écrire des disputes puisque je suis pas trop capable de me mettre dans la peau des perso. Mais on a tous un point faible à améliorer, et tu as mit le doigt dessus :P

**Summer** : Et bien… merci pour la plume :D Et Ron, je le trouve trop chou comme ça, quoique un peu décevant quand il se dispute avec Hermione, mais je suis contente que Rowling aie créé ce personnage, il est trop… trop spécial :P

**Virg05 : **Espèrons que les sportifs intello existe encore ;) Mais bon, j'aime trop ce surnom Potter l'imbécile. C'est pas la première fois que je le dis non ? Peu importe… Merci encore de lire ma fic, c gentil de ta et de votre part :P

**Aiglus : **Oui des trois héros, mais la je vais mettre la confrontation véritable dans le prochain chapitre, si ça dérange pas :P

**À La limite des cieux**

Chapitre 4 : En scène

Le jeune homme blond pénétra lentement la pièce en s'éclairant faiblement de sa baguette. Les deux autres le suivaient lentement, pas trop sur de ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils avaient été obligés de fermer cet hôtel moldue, car on y avait découvert des œufs de dragons. Cette scène de crime devait être analysé par les policiers moldus, ils avaient donc du user de multiples sortilèges oubliettes et mettre un barrière de sécurité. La pièce était en désordre, et les écailles prouvaient que les œufs avaient du éclore. Donc si ceci était relié à Malefoy, il devait éprouver certaines difficultés avec ses dragons. Colin ouvrit les rideaux d'un geste de baguette et la pièce s'éclaira, laissant voir plusieurs choses dégoûtantes.

-Et merdes, ce sont des trucs de torture moldue…Ce type me répugne ! Commenta Dean en observant la pièce.

-C'est le fils digne d'un mangemort… Affirma Maugrey.

Colin commença à noter les objets sur le sol, comme des menottes, des seringues et des cordes. Des canifs couverts de sangs reposaient ici et là dans la pièce. Les murs étaient fendus par endroits, et les couvertures du lit étaient défaites. Dean prit un sac et ramassa les écailles de dragons sur la table basse. Maugrey tant qu'à lui, observait la pièce et tentait de trouver des indices prouvant que Malefoy est bel et bien celui qui occupait la chambre. Alors que Colin notait encore les objets qui aurait pu servir au crime, une goûte de couleur rouge sang vint s'écraser sur son parchemin. Il releva lentement la tête vers le plafond et poussa un cri d'effroi. Au plafond de la salle de bain, en lévitation, reposait le corps d'une jeune femme nue et ensanglantée. Il tira les rideaux de la baignoire et remarqua qu'elle était remplie de sang. Dean, qui était venu le rejoindre en entendant le cri, se retint de vomir sur le sol. Maugrey regardait la scène sans émotion, mais ses yeux reflétaient bien l'incompréhension.

-Leur réunion débute dans combien de temps ? demanda Colin.

-Elle vient tout juste de commencer…

-Sur ce coup là, on aura besoin d'eux. Ce type, en plus d'utiliser les doloris et la magie, utilise des méthodes de tortures moldue que seule Hermione pourra analyser.

-Et Ron devrait venir pour les écailles de dragons.

-Et le directeur de notre département se doit de venir voir ce meurtre.

OoOoOoO

-Tu as du culot de venir me dire comment me comporter Ronald Weasley ! Hurla Hermione en le pointant du doigt.

-Tu ne te vois pas agir ! Tu crois que tu es meilleure que tout le monde ! Qu tu es la seule à comprendre et à dire vraie, mais c'est complètement faux !

-Arrêtez de dire des mensonges…

-DIRE DES MENSONGES ? La seule personne ici qui ment comme elle respire c'est toi Harry ! Hurla Ron. Tu prétendais être mon ami, et bien, c'est le plus gros mensonge que je n'ai jamais entendu… Il faut aussi dire que cette pu.. cette chose ne s'est pas retenue de t'embrasser !

-Et toi sombre idiot, tu ne t'es pas retenu de m'insulter comme si je n'étais que de la vermine ! Je n'avais plus aucun compte rendu à te rendre ! Harry était forcé de…

Puis, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer un Dean plutôt essoufflé. Alors qu'il les regardait, les yeux écarquillés, il vomit dans la corbeille située à côté de lui. On ne l'avait pas préparé à voir ce genre de scène, et l'odeur qui se dégageait de la morte était écoeurante.

-Et bien Dean, si tu es venu juste pour ça, je n'en vois pas l'utilité ! Lui dit Harry en souriant.

-Non, mais là y'a urgence. Les gars vous attendent à l'hôtel ''Quality inn''…

-C'est un hôtel moldue ! Dit Hermione.

-Et c'est un vraie massacre, Malefoy s'est découvert des tendances à la torture moldue, et disons que… Pauvre fille, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il aurait fait à Laura… D'ailleurs où elle est, elle n'était pas censé être à la réunion, avec Seamus ?

-Oh, et bien, Seamus a jugé préférable qu'elle ne reste pas ici, elle ne se sentait pas bien, et sa tête tournait.

-D'accord, mais la faut se grouiller, nous avons utilisé un sortilège puissant pour la barrière de sécurité, mais elle ne tiendra pas éternellement.

Ils transplanèrent rapidement sur le lieu indiqué et Ron vira au blanc. Harry, lui, restait impassible en observant la pièce. Hermione, quant à elle, avait la baguette levée et venait d'utiliser le sortilège accio pour faire venir une trousse. Lorsque la trousse arriva. Hermione l'ouvrit puis saisit des gants de latex. Ron, qui observait voulut prendre les menottes dans ses mains, pour regarder.

-OH NON SALE IDIOT ! Ne touche à rien. Ce salop veut se la jouer façon moldue, et bien nous allons l'attraper façon moldue aussi.

-Tu n'es qu'une avocate ! Répondit Dean.

-J'ai suivit des cours pour être inspecteur, c'est toujours pratique, si la carrière d'Avocate ne fonctionne pas. J'excelle particulièrement, et vous m'avez dit que vous ne pouviez pas prouver que Malefoy était l'auteur de ces crimes, moi je peux m'en charger. C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons qui a poussé le ministre à me choisir.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel, et son regard fut attiré par des écailles sur le sol. Il saisit les gants qu'Hermione leur distribuait, et un sac transparent, puis les déposa dans le sac. Harry, quant à lui, avait fait redescendre le corps et observait. Il déduisit que cette fille devait avoir subit une bonne dizaine de doloris, et qu'elle serait probablement folle si elle n'était pas morte. Une entaille étrange lui recouvrait la jambe. Ron, qui était venu le rejoindre, se remémora les paroles de sa sœur. Oubliant leur dispute pour faire place au travail, il lança un regard interrogateur à Harry.

-Il y a la même sur la jambe de Laura.

-Et comment il la fait ?

-Laura n'a pas été capable de le dire. Elle dit qu'elle n'était plus consciente quand il la lui a faite.

-Il fait ça avec un couteau ? Peut-être un canif…

-Non, c'est comme si il y avait des signes de tatouer sur la chair.

-Une genre de signature hein ? À la Malefoy…

Harry acquiesça puis souleva le couvercle de la toilette, qui était remplie de cheveux. Il mit les gants à son tour, se sentant un peu comme les mecs de CSI, puis tenta de reproduire leurs gestes et mouvements, se sentant important. Ron retourna à ses observations, et découvrit une boîte sous la table basse faite de bois. Il ouvrit le couvercle et saisit le pot qui était à l'intérieur : Des nerfs de dragons… Il se sentit frustré que des imbéciles puissent tué de la sorte des femmes et des dragons. Puis, une poignée au plancher attira son attention. Il l'ouvrit et éclaira l'intérieur avec sa baguette. 2 bébés dragons, des boutefeux chinois, étaient entreposés à l'intérieur.

-Et merde ! DEAN ! Il y en a deux ici !

-Le salop… il a tué trois femmes ! Hurla Hermione.

-Non, ce sont des dragons ! Dit Ron en laissant Dean les envoyer par portoloin, à Maugrey et Colin, qui avait laissé les autres faire le travail.

Hermione venait de saisir les menottes qu'il y avait sur le sol, et remarqua le bout de corde. Elle se rendit aussitôt auprès de la jeune femme et observa les poignets. Elle avait déjà entendu parler de cette technique, mais de voir que des personnes la pratiquaient la dégoûtait au plus haut point. Surtout sur de jeunes femmes innocente. La technique consistait à menotter les mains d'une victime derrière le dos, et de la suspendre, à l'aide d'une corde, au plafond. Les poignets enflent rapidement, puis ils enflent jusqu'à ce qu'on ne voit plus les poignets. Mais, puisque les marques n'étaient pas aussi profondes, il ne devait pas l'avoir exercé plus de 30 minutes.

2 heures plus tard, ils avaient fait le tour du crime, Hermione avait des empreintes, et des traces d'ADN suffisantes pour prouver que Malefoy était l'auteur du crime, restait plus qu'à le trouver. Harry, lui, avait fait un rapport sur les sorts utilisés, et sur la victime, qui restait, à ce jour, inconnue. Ron avait réussit à affirmer la race des dragons qui provenaient des œufs éclot, et avait demandé à Dean d'envoyer les deux dragons à son frère. Ils étaient rentrés chez eux, sans se dire au revoir. Mais Harry voulait d'abord passer voir Laura.

Il transplana devant l'appartement ou logeait Seamus, puis frappa à la porte. Il entendit un bruit sourd, comme si quelqu'un tombait. Il attendit pendant ce qui lui semblait une éternité, puis Seamus, essoufflé, vint lui ouvrir la porte. Harry vit Laura enfiler rapidement des pantalons et sourit malicieusement à Seamus.

-Si je dérange, t'as qu'à me le dire !

-Oh…non… c'est beau, tu peux rentrer…

-Salut Harry ! Chanta Laura en lui faisant un sourire gêné.

-Salut, on revient d'une autre scène de crime…

-Et qu'est-ce que ça dit ? Questionna Seamus.

-Ça dit que l'on peut assurer que Malefoy était là, mais reste qu'à trouver Malefoy. Deux dragons morts, des bébés. Il y a une autre femme. Mais si je suis venu, c'est pour voir la blessure de Laura. La fille à la même. Oh et, aussi pour prendre de tes nouvelles !

-Et bien, les médicomages m'ont donné un médicament pour mes blessures psychologiques et physique, et je me sens beaucoup mieux. Mais la blessure ne guérit pas, par contre.

-Montre voir ! Je veux juste observer, celle de l'autre jeune femme n'était pas très claire.

Elle s'assit sur un banc, et lui présenta sa jambe. Bien que les blessures étaient guérit, on voyait bien qu'elle était couverte d'hématome, et que ces grafignes ne venaient pas d'un simple chat. Il passa ses doigts sur la blessure, alors que Seamus était venu les rejoindre. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules frêles de la jeune fille et observa la blessure assez profonde, qui ne saignait pas, et qui recouvrait sa jambe. '' M''… La blessure avait la forme de l'initiale de Drago.

-Je… enfin… je crois que je sais avec quoi il fait ça.

-Et c'est avec ? Ce serait drôlement bien de le savoir.

-Une dent. Pas n'importe quelle dent, ça ressemblait aux dents d'un dragon ayant atteint l'âge adulte. Ou bien des dents de serpents.

-Voilà que tout s'explique… Ce type est un amoureux des dragons.

Laura fit oui de la tête, puis replaça son pantalon. Elle se redressa puis sourit à Seamus, avant de proposer à Harry de rester pour le souper. Celui-ci accepta, puis il aida Seamus à faire le repas, alors que Laura faisait la belle vie, lisant un livre, couché sur le sofa. Alors qu'ils se mettaient à table, un hibou vint se poser sur la table, passant par le fenêtre, et tendit la patte à Harry. Celui-ci saisit la lettre et la lut à voix haute.

'' _Cher Harry,_

_Si je t'écris cette lettre, c'est que j'ai cru bon de te demander la permission d'expliquer à Ron ce qui s'est passé il y a 5 ans. Puisque cet imbécile ne veut pas écouter quand on parle, j'ai pensé que de lui écrire un hibou serait la meilleure chose à faire. Et j'avais aussi pensé à la pensine… Bref réponds moi vite, Hermione_ ''

-C'est, très chaleureux, comme lettre ! dit Seamus en souriant.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Questionna Laura.

-C'est la meilleure idée qu'elle n'aie jamais eue de sa vie, je lui répondrai après avoir mangé.

OoOoOoO

Une heure après avoir envoyé sa lettre, Hermione reçu la réponse. Elle la lut en vitesse, puis saisit, en souriant, un nouveau bout de parchemin et sa plume. Elle fit oui de la tête à Lavande, avec qui elle partageait la chambre au chaudron baveur, puis se mit à écrire :

'' _Cher Ron, je t'en supplies, ne brûle pas cette lettre sans prendre le temps de la lire. Oui, tu es frustré, non je ne suis pas d'accord, mais tu dois lire ce qui suit. Cette journée, ou tout a changé, il y avait une personne dans la tente, une personne que tu n'as pas vu. Malefoy, plus précisément, s'est amusé à se pratiquer aux sorts impardonnables. Disons que l'imperium qu'Harry a reçu en pleine poitrine l'a obligé à me sauter dessus et à m'embrasser. On ne redeviendra pas meilleurs amis, comme ça, du jour au lendemain, mais j'espère que maintenant que tu sais qu'Harry était sous l'imperium, tu pourras lui pardonner en partie, tout comme à moi, d'Avoir commis cet acte. Ceci ne te donnais toute fois pas le droit de me frapper, et les paroles que tu as dite sur le champs de bataille me laissent, encore aujourd'hui, de glace. _

_P.S. : Ci-joint se trouve une pensine, au cas ou ton entêtement t'empêche de me croire._''

Hermione se sourit intérieurement puis sourit à Lavande. Elle envoya ensuite la boîte par hibou à Ron, pour qu'il la reçoive le plus vite possible.

-Et bien, c'est déjà ça de fait ! Affirma Lavande.

-Juste ça ! Non c'est le premier pas vers la réconciliation.

-J'ai toujours su que tu tenais trop a cette amitié pour les ignorer.

-Ça a toujours été plus qu'une simple amitié. Ron et Harry sont ma famille. Ron était l'amour de ma vie, et Harry mon grand frère. Je ne peux pas rester là les bras croisés, alors que nous avons vécu tant de choses ensemble…

_Voilà la fin de ce merveilleux chapitre, si vous avez des conseils, des recommandations ou autre, n'hésitez pas… sauf pour me dire que je suis conne et que c'est sans espoir ; je sais :P_

_Bizou et merci pour lire ma fic._


	6. Constellation du dragon

_**Résumé** : PostPoudlard. Hermione, Harry et Ron prennent des chemins complètements différents après la bataille finale : Hermione va vivre en France, où elle devient avocate renommée dans le monde moldu, Ron va en Roumanie où il aide son frère à s'occuper des dragons et Harry est engagé comme Directeur du département des aurors. Ils se sont quittés dans des conditions difficiles et houleuses, et ils sont mit tout les trois sur une histoire de trafic d'œufs de dragon et de viol. (Je n'ai rien contre Drago cher (ère) fan de lui lol, mais fallait que je prennes des personnages réalistes comprenez?)_

**Cieux** : Représente ici la limite de ce que l'on voit, de ce qui est au-dessus de notre tête.

_Et vouala le chapitre 5, régalez vous_

**Geomik : **Se mettre dans la peau de… oui je suis peut-être capable, mais je suis pas du genre à argumenter lors de mes disputes :P Merci du truc, et merci de lire ma Fic :P

**Summer** : Grissom? Nan, Nick il est trooop beau :P Et j'aime bien l'autre aussi, parce que Nick il connaît les prostituées. T'as vu celle ou il se faisait enlevé? Trop chou, j'en ai presque pleuré (oui l'hyper émotivité, ma maladie principale :P) Merci encore et Bisou

**Virg05 : **Ouais sa belle petite gueule d'ange! Aahaha, vive les roux! Mais ne me l'abime pas trop okay? J'en ai besoin pour l'histoire :P La torture ça use tu trouve pas?

**U-Chronos : **J'ai lu ta bio… et je ne te prends pas pour une fille! Promis juré craché (ouach, je me suis cracher sur le pieds, va falloir tout nettoyer :P ) Et même que j'ai retenu ton prénom Ouais et j'en suis fière :P Je lit lendemain difficile présentement… trop bon cette histoire…

**Akeri la malicieuse : **ELLE ARRIVE! Oui je te le jure, elle est là! Merci de la review et j'espère que la suite te plaira :P

**À La limite des cieux**

Chapitre 5 : Constellation du dragon

La noirceur qui envahissait la pièce s'étendait dans tout l'Angleterre, en cette nuit assez froide. Pourtant, dans une chambre au terrier, une douce lumière argentée se reflétait sur les murs, créant des ombres aux allures effrayantes. Un jeune homme roux, assit contre le mur, pleurait silencieusement, regardant la substance mi-liquide mi-gazeuse bouger dans la pensine. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, pas quoi faire. Il restait donc là à regarder la lumière, sortant d'un objet qui avait changé sa vie. Devait-il réellement croire tout ce qu'il venait de voir? Si c'était la vérité, pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit? Il se frappa la tête sur le mur, et poussa un juron. Il poussa violement la pensine contre le mur et se releva lentement. D'un simple sort, il nettoya son dégât et disparut dans la nuit.

OoOoOoO

Laura était étendue sur le lit, la tête sur l'épaule de Seamus qui jouait avec ses cheveux. Elle respirait lentement, tout en dessinant des lignes imaginaires sur le torse de son ami. Il commençait à peine à s'endormir, mais elle, elle n'en était pas capable. À chaque fois, elle faisait de drôles de rêve, et ils la stressaient. Puis, soudainement, elle se redressa sur le lit, les mains sur les tempes. Elle eut un haut le cœur, et tomba sur le sol, les mains toujours solidement accrochées à sa tête. Seamus se redressa à son tour et se précipita pour l'aider. Mais elle semblait en pleine crise. Elle se tordait dans tout les sens, pleurant et criant.

Réagissant au quart de tour, Seamus s'habilla rapidement et en fit de même pour Laura. Il transplana en vitesse direction Sainte Mangouste, ou un tornade rousse passa devant lui, s'arrêtant remarquant qui était présent.

-Et merde, pourquoi elle cire? Hurla Ginny.

-Sûrement pas pour imiter un ours! Dit gravement Seamus. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, mais elle ne semble pas m'entendre!

Ginny le prit par le bras et le traîna jusqu'à une chambre non loin de là. Elle était vide, donc Ginny déposa Laura sur un lit. Puis elle remarqua du sang coulant de sa jambe.

-C'est la première fois que sa plaie s'ouvre de nouveau?

-Non, elle s'était remise à saigner l'autre jour, la réunion de ton frère et des autres.

Ginny souleva le pantalon de la jeune fille qui se mit à avoir des convulsions. Seamus la tint fermement contre le lit, troublé Ginny, tenta vainement de déposer la compresse sur la blessure de Laura qui bougeait sans cesse. Laura cessa finalement de bouger, puis ôta ses mains de sur ses tempes, pour les accrocher solidement au cou de Seamus.

-Ou…ou… ou on est? Où on est?

-On est à Sainte Mangouste, Ginny essaie de te soigner… qu'Est-ce qui c'est passé?

-Il y a… tout ce sang… NON! Il va revenir me chercher! Ne me laisse pas seul, ne me laisse pas seul…

Laura enfouit sa tête au creux de son cou et se mit à sangloter, laissant à Ginny le soin de soigner la plaie. Mais tout les sorts que Ginny tentait ne marchaient pas, et puisque la plaie avait finit de saigne, elle du la laisser telle quel. Ginny posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Laura et sourit timidement à Seamus. Elle lui fit signe qu'elle sortait et les laissa seuls ensemble. Laura se rassit lentement sur le lit, les mains tremblantes.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as vu Laura? Je t'ai entendu crier, dis-moi ce que tu as vu!

-J'ai vu… lui, une autre femme! Ce n'était pas juste un rêve…

OoOoOoO

Hermione et Lavande étaient assise dans leur chambre du chaudron baveur, déjeunant tranquillement. Elles préféraient manger en haut plutôt que de descendre à la salle à manger. Lavande dévorait un tonne de muffin en écoutant Hermione lui parler de la scène de crime qu'elle avait analysé la veille au soir. Elle ne semblait pas du tout dégoûtée et continuait de manger comme si de rien était.

-Non mais t'es en pleine crise d'hyperphagie!

-J'aime juste manger! Dit Lavande en riant.

-Oui mais la c'est excessif, ça frôle l'obsession.

-Joue pas la rabat-joie Hermione, les meurtres ça me donne faim.

-Il va falloir que tu me dises comment tu fais, parce que la seule chose que j'ai eu envie de faire en rentrant dans cette chambre d'hôtel, ce fut de remettre mon déjeuner…

-Qu'est-ce que tu avais mangé? Demanda Lavande, intéressée.

-Burger pourquoi?

-Et bien, il y a certaines choses à éviter si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-La seule chose que je vois c'est un genre de cochon rose et blond qui aspire toute la nourriture qu'elle voit et qui me sort des philosophies stupides sur je ne sais pas trop quoi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire! Dit Hermione en riant.

Lavande lui fit un grimace et partit prendre sa douche en vitesse, celle d'Hermione étant déjà prise. Alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à sortir de la chambre, on frappa à celle-ci. Hermione ouvrit gaiement, mais son sourire s'effaça presque aussitôt.

-Ginny, mais, pourquoi tu pleures, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

-C'est Ron, il est dans un état critique à Sainte Mangouste. Il aurait été attaqué alors qu'il se promenait ivre près d'ici.

-Oh non! Hurla Hermione. Et, est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir?

-Pour l'instant il dort, et on ne veut pas le réveiller par magie. Il a subit plusieurs Doloris, et un type qui aurait été témoin aurait vu un mec du genre costaud quitter la scène en courant, accompagné d'un autre dans le même genre.

-Et c'est la chambre…?

-Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai travaillé de nuit hier, d'ailleurs Laura et Seamus sont venus hier.

-Pourquoi? Est-ce qu'ils allaient bien?

-Seamus était en pleine forme, mais Laura hurlait, les mains sur les tempes. Elle se débattait comme une folle et sa plaie s'est rouverte.

-Ok, je vais passer la voir, il faut bien que je la rencontre de toute manière, j'en ai besoin pour l'enquête…

-HERMIONE? Hermione! Hurla un homme qui courait dans le couloir.

-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici? Lui demanda-t-elle indifférente.

-Une autre fille, un autre hôtel moldu. C'est arrivé cette nuit. La scène a été complètement fouillée, même chose que l'autre, mais aucun Malefoy.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, la referma, et fit le même manège plusieurs fois. Elle n'était pas vraiment choquée à cause de la scène, mais surtout qu'elle venait à peine d'en être informé. Pourquoi ce crétin de ministre l'avait fait venir? Pour arroser les plantes du chaudron baveur? Pour servir de bonne à ce Saint Potter. Et bien, qu'ils aillent au diable.

-Ça va toi, t'as pas l'air bien? Lui demanda-t-il gentiment.

-Si je vais bien? TU VEUX SAVOIR SI JE VAIS BIEN? Et bien, laisse moi te dire quelque chose espèce de retarder mental. Je ne vais pas bien du tout, et je crois que ça se voit. Tu veux savoir pourquoi? Et bien l'être le plus stupide de la terre me bloque le chemin, juste après m'avoir dit qu'il avait fait le travail tout seul, comme si de rien n'était! Si je suis si inutile je devrais peut-être retourner en France, ça m'évitera de me coltiner des idiots objecte et incultes!

-Moi-même je n'étais pas sur la scène Hermione, laisse un peu la guerre de hache de côté. Ce n'est pas moi qui m'occupe du département la nuit. Maugrey a envoyé les aurors nettoyé la scène, c'est tout. Hey! Salut Ginny, ça va?

-Très bien, alors si je comprends bien, un autre meurtre cette nuit! Oh non…

Ginny sortit une vieille botte de son sac et la tendit aux autres, leur faisant signe de s'accrocher. Ils s'y agrippèrent tous solidement, puis ils disparurent du chaudron baveur. Ils réapparurent plus loin, à Sainte Mangouste. Ginny les guida jusqu'à une chambre où elle les fit entrer. Une jeune fille sauta au cou de Harry pour le saluer, et salua gentiment Ginny. Elle fit un bref sourire aux deux autres et s'assit sur le lit.

-Seamus vient de partir, tu l'as manqué de peu…

-Non en faite, j'ai une question à te poser.

-Euh, vas-y Ginny. Dit Laura pas trop sure.

-Il y a eu un autre meurtre cette nuit, et je trouvais cela un peu étrange le fait que à chaque fois qu'un meurtre est commis, ta jambe te fasse mal et que la tête te tourne.

-Comment… comment elle s'appelait? Demanda nerveusement Laura.

-Vous auriez pu attendre que je sois là…

Harry se retourna et vit Ron, assez faible s'agrippant au mur, les regarder chacun leur tour. Hermione regardait ses souliers, visiblement mal à l'aise. Ron vint s'asseoir sur le lit et sourit à Laura.

-J'ai rencontré Laura et Seamus ce matin, charmant couple! Dit-il en souriant à sa sœur. De quoi vous parliez?

-Comment elle s'appelait? Redemanda Laura.

-Lucille Semmelweis… Une sang pure, comme les autres…

-Non… Ginny, GINNY! C'est elle, c'est elle que j'ai vue! Dit Laura les larmes aux yeux.

-Calme-toi Laura! Dit Ron en l'enlaçant amicalement.

-Alors d'après toi Ginny, à chaque meurtre commis, Laura voit la victime… comme des prémonitions. Ce serait notre chance de l'attraper.

-Sors moi un carte de Londres Ginny! Vite! Dit Laura en reprenant soudain son calme.

Ginny réapparut assez vite, une carte et des épingles en mains. Laura épingla la carte et saisit un plume qui traînait sur la table de chevet. Elle dessina une forme bizarre sur la carte, puis mit trois épingles.

-C'est ici qu'elle a été tué hein? Demanda-t-elle à Harry.

-Oui, effectivement…

-Ce type est fou! COMPLÈTEMENT FOU! Regardez, ceci, c'est la représentation de la constellation du dragon. Je le sais car j'ai beaucoup étudié sur l'astrologie, et cette constellation était une de mes préférées. Le nom latin de cette constellation est nul autre que Draco. Il a commencé par moi, la tête. L'étoile la plus brillant, qu'on appelle aussi Etamin, ce mot, en arabe, signifie serpent. Deuxième scène représente Rastaban, puis la troisième, nodus Secondus. Si je me fie à cette carte, le prochain endroit devrait être… L'hôtel '' De la Grande-Bretagne''.

-Je t'adore Laura! Je t'adore! Hurla Harry en lui sautant au cou et en la faisant tourner autour de lui. Comment tu as pu y songer? C'est…

-Impressionnant oui! Dit Hermione en touchant la carte du bout des doigts.

-Une des plus importantes parmi les 88 constellations modernes! Dit Ginny en souriant.

Laura sourit puis se rassit sur le lit en massant sa jambe douloureuse. Harry discutait seul en regardant la carte. Ils allaient pouvoir le coincer, et ça, c'était son rêve le plus fou. Coincer Malefoy les culottes baissées, dans le sens figuré du terme, bien sur. Il sourit de nouveau, mais Ron le saisit par le bras alors qu'il voulait aller féliciter Laura de nouveau…

_RHALALALALA C LA FIN DU CHAPITRE :P_

_Vite les reviews pour la suite, et j'espère que ça vous a plus_

_Bientôt la suite…_


	7. La porte cachée

_**Résumé** : PostPoudlard. Hermione, Harry et Ron prennent des chemins complètements différents après la bataille finale : Hermione va vivre en France, où elle devient avocate renommée dans le monde moldu, Ron va en Roumanie où il aide son frère à s'occuper des dragons et Harry est engagé comme Directeur du département des aurors. Ils se sont quittés dans des conditions difficiles et houleuses, et ils sont mit tout les trois sur une histoire de trafic d'œufs de dragon et de viol. (Je n'ai rien contre Drago cher (ère) fan de lui lol, mais fallait que je prennes des personnages réalistes comprenez?)_

**Cieux** : Représente ici la limite de ce que l'on voit, de ce qui est au-dessus de notre tête.

_Désolé du retard mais j'ai eu une … Histoire a règlé ( 3 ) Mais la ça va :P Voici le chapitre 6, qui j'espere vous plaira _

**Hermyronthelove: **Esperons que sa te plaise encore :P Merci de la review, sa fait toujours plaisir de se sentir épaulé et apprécié

**Juju la rockeuse : **AAh bien merci à toi, c ta première review non? Bah j'adore ce surnom Juju (oui je sais tranche de vie ) :P J'ai une de mes amies qui à le même :P Peu importe…la suite :P

**Summer** : Ouii tu t'égare tu t'égare :P Ahaha :P Je suis d'ailleurs en train de me retapper les saisons de CsI et j'ai aucune amie qui connaît :S Mais bon, moi j'aime trop, je suis un accro… J'aime trop Nick dsl, c'Est tellement mon genre :P

**Géomik **: Merci encore, j'espere que ça va te plaire comme suite :P ¨Ca fesait longtemps que j'avais pas posté

**Virg05 : **AAh voici la réponse à toutes tes questions :P Merci de rester fidèle a cette fic :P WOUHOU, je tien beaucoup a ces reviews elles me font chaud au cœur :P

**Mo: **Ah le pétage de plomb :P Hermione c'est quelqu'un de spécial à prendre aux petites pincettes :P J'adore son caractère, pas vous?

**Akeri la malicieuse : **Désolé de la ''courtesse '' LOl , voici la suite :P Et jene suis pas sadique mesdames et messieurs… c confirmé, les psys l'ont dit

**À La limite des cieux**

Chapitre 6 : La porte cachée

Tout était blanc, trop blanc. Comme si ce qu'on avait besoin de voir avant de mourir c'était une pièce et des murs dénudés de vies. De quoi ne pas s'accrocher…Bref, en ce moment, le blanc l'énervait. Il restait la à regarder les lèvres de la personne face à lui bouger, et la seule chose qu'il percevait c'était le blanc. À la minute où ses pieds s'étaient trouvé hors de la chambre, il avait senti la tension montée. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que sa arrive.

-Harry bon sang, tu m'écoute oui ou merde?

-Hein?...Oh! Oui je t'écoute.

-Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que j'ai reçu la pensine.

-Oui, ça fait environ une demi heure que tu prends des raccourcis juste pour me dire que tu as reçu cette foutue pensine. Mais tu vois, moi ce que je veux savoir, c'est ton avis!

-La première chose que j'aie faite c'est prendre une dose d'alcool dans un bar et…

-RONALD! Abouti à la fin! Se frustra Harry.

-Et bien, je ne dis pas que tout va redevenir comme avant, mais je voulais te présenter de légères excuses… J'aurais pas du te frapper!

-Et bien, je les accepte, mais ça ne te pardonne pas pour autant… C'est à Hermione que tu dois t'excuser, pas à moi!

-Oh ça jamais de la vie! Hurla Ron en se redressant s'un secousse.

-Mais… RON! Pourquoi tu ne vas pas tout simplement la voir et t'excuser?

-Bornée comme elle est…jamais de la vie! Qu'elle se fasse cuire une bouse de drag…

-Tu sais quoi, t'es qu'un cas désespéré mon gars!

-NON! Tu ne comprends pas… C'est H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E!

-Je sais qui c'est, pour ta gouverne je ne suis pas complètement stupide!

Alors que Ron voulut répliquer une femme rousse ouvrit la porte de la pièce d'à côté et leur lança un regard hostile. Elle saisit ensuite un dossier dans la boîte près de la porte et leur indiqua une pancarte '' Silence '' sur le mûr. Harry s'excusa brièvement et se dirigea vers une pièce à l'autre bout du couloir.

-Mais où tu vas?

-Pour moi, cette discussion est terminée. Je dois aller voir Laura, je voudrais la féliciter de nouveau.

Harry ouvrit la porte de la chambre et vit que Hermione n'y était plus. Il vit Laura assise devant la fenêtre, regarder un hibou se poser sur le rebord d'une fenêtre d'un édifice environnant. Elle semblait réfléchir et lorsque Harry saisit la chaise pour les visiteurs elle sursauta.

-Oh… vraiment désolé. Dit-il avant de s'asseoir.

-Tu sais, Hermione, elle ne sembla pas vraiment contente… je veux dire, elle ne respire pas la joie de vivre.

-Non, et je comprends un peu.

-Ron est passé où?

-Je l'ai perdu dans le couloir! Dit Harry en souriant vaguement.

Laura sourit et lui lança un oreiller. Elle savait qu'entre Harry et les deux autres il y avait une histoire, mais Seamus avait été excessivement vague sur le sujet donc elle n'était pas très informée. Elle entreprit donc de ranger la chambre, car elle devait quitter l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste le plus vite possible. Le même problème qu'Harry ; le blanc.

-Je suppose que tu t'en vas chez Seamus?

-Oui, et il m'a aussi demandé de te dire que Neville volait te voir ce soir, pour le travail ou pour autres choses.

-Écoute Laura… Si jamais ça recommence, fais moi signe.

Elle détourna la tête et se remis à arranger les draps déjà parfaitement placés sur le lit. Harry lui saisit le bras et la ramena contre lui. Elle s'y appuya puis se mit à pleurer silencieusement sur l'épaule du type qui l'avait sauvé.

OoOoOoO

La fille blonde prit place à la table du café et déposa une tasse devant l'autre femme. Celle-ci avait les cheveux noir jais et les yeux d'un turquoise éclatant. Florence Elbée, fille d'un auror français reconnut mondialement avait hérité des traits doux de sa mère. À quelques tables de là, un homme blond l'avait immédiatement reconnut. Il espérait la rencontrer depuis un bout maintenant, mais il ne fallait pas tout gâcher.

Elle était belle, trop peut-être, mais elle dégageait quelque chose de magique. Un sorcière puissante, familière à la magie noire, puisque son oncle avait été tristement reconnut comme étant un mangemort il y a de cela 10 ans. Elle et sa famille étaient venu s'installer ici sous ordre du Ministère, jugeant que ce serait mieux pour leur oncle. Pourtant cela n'avait servit à rien, car il s'en était prit à la femme de ce dernier et elle avait périt. Puis, ce fut le tour du père lors de la bataille finale.

-Florence, moi je dois y aller! Déclara la femme blonde.

-Bye Jesse, on se revoit demain!

La femme quitta le petit café et disparut dans la petite foule de l'extérieur. Florence paya l'addition et se rua hors du café à son tour, suivit de près par le blond qui ne la quittait pas de yeux. Il la suivait à travers les dédales de chemins et de raccourcis, et la vit pénétrer dans un appartement près d'une bibliothèque.

Il passa devant l'appartement et nota l'adresse, puis une heure et une seconde adresse. Il s'évapora ensuite dans un crac sonore. Il réapparut plusieurs mètres plus loin, à l'intérieur d'une pièce assez lugubre, d'où s'échappait plusieurs bruit inhabituel. Un œuf énorme dans un chaudron au dessus d'un feu laissait échapper des nuages de fumées. Les murs de pierres suintaient manifestement, et des cris et grognements s'élevaient d'une boîte en carton calcinée revirée sur le sol.

Le blond saisit la boîte et la retourna violement. Un bébé dragon se mit à cracher du feu, mais se recroquevilla sur lui-même lorsqu'il reçu un éclair violet en pleine poitrine. L'homme blond le prit brusquement par la patte et le traîna jusqu'à un table non loin de là, où il le tira tout aussi brusquement. Le dragon ne bougeait plus, semblait presque mort, mais on pouvait voir son ventre se soulever irrégulièrement. Le même homme sait une petite boîte de bois sous un lit de type armée et l'ouvrit délicatement, pour en sortir ce qui semblait être un petit scalpel. Au moment où il allait planter le scalpel au travers des écailles du dragon, un bruissement attira son attention.

Une chose avait bougé, il en était sur et certain. Il rangea immédiatement son accessoire et ferma les yeux, laissant ses oreilles identifier la provenance du bruit. Alors qu'il tentait de découvrir, il sentit cette odeur qui lui semblait si familière, et c'est à ce moment là qu'il sut.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?

-…

-Ne joue pas l'innocente et dit moi CE QUE TU FOUS ICI!

-Je suis juste passée faire un tour, indiqua l'autre personne.

-Ouais… à d'autre… Qui t'envoie?

-Personne, je suis venu ici par ma propre initiative.

-Tu vas te causer des ennuis, et ce n'est pas un boulot de filles.

La femme eu un rire nerveux et s'assit sur le lit, fixant l'homme dans les yeux. Elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il la voit. Elle fit la moue et se releva lentement, pour ensuite se mettre à sa hauteur. Il détourna rapidement le regard, pour éviter de devoir engager la conversation.

-Drago, n'essaie pas de t'en sortir en m'ignorant, je suis ici, et je ne compte pas partir!

-Le problème c'est que j'avais déjà plusieurs plans! Et ton arrivée dès maintenant est assez dérangeante!

-Et bien, je ne vais pas déranger…

-Là n'est pas la question! Hurla Drago. J'avais des choses IMPORTANTES de prévues.

-Calme toi, hurler ne résoudra pas les choses…

Drago la poussa sur le sol, ignorant les cris de douleur qu'elle lançait, et la frappa au visage. Il avait mit près de 2 ans à comploter son crime, il ne fallait pas qu'elle vienne tout gâcher. D'ailleurs, leur futur mariage le dérangeait énormément, et le stressais quelque peu. Il se gratta la tête et eut soudain une idée. Oui, si elle n'était pas du coté opposée, ça lui serait beaucoup plus utile.

-Tu sais quoi Pansy… tu vas m'aider…

OoOoOoO

Neville se tordait nerveusement les mains, tout en regardant les aiguilles de l'horloge tictaquer lentement, trop lentement. Il attendait Harry depuis presque une demi heure, et le temps semblait s'éterniser. Il devait absolument lui parler, et ça urgeait. Comment avait-il pu ne rien remarquer? C'était si évident. Il y avait tant d'indice qui restait dans l'ombre, et celle-ci leur serait sûrement d'une utilité principale. Il saisit de nouveau la carte qu'il avait déposée sur le bureau et refit le trajet avec ses doigts. Certaines lumières tintaient et bougeaient sur la carte, des noms indiqués au bas de celle-ci. Il l'avait vu arriver, puis alors qu'elle passait près d'un hôtel, elle était disparut. Il l'avait surveillé puis elle était réapparut au même endroit, mais partant dans la direction opposée. Il s'était rendu à l'endroit en question et avait découvert un mur, où aucune porte ne paraissait. Il avait tenté de transplaner mais rien. Et pourtant, il y avait une forme dans le mur, comme si on avait bloqué une entrée.

Il entendit Harry arriver dans le corridor, puis se redressa sur sa chaise. Il se sentait assez important et il avait le pressentiment qu'il pouvait aider a faire avancer l'affaire. Neville allait enfin pouvoir faire quelque chose de très important, et ça, il le sentait. Harry ouvrit la porte et sourit à son compagnon de travail.

-Alors Neville, Laura m'a dit que tu voulais me voir!

-Oui… en fait, je voulais te montrer ceci! Dit-il en pointant la carte.

-Oui, c'est la carte que j'ai faite à partir de celle de mon parrain…

-Et bien, observe attentivement… Ce point! Dit Neville en pointant une lumière.

-Attends! Pansy! Elle a déménagé aux États-unis après la guerre.

-Oui mais ce qui est intéressant, c'est qu'elle et Drago ont été fiancés.

-Alors tu rois qu'elle sait où il est? Je sais qu'il n'existe plus sur aucunes cartes…

-Et bien, je dois justement te montrer quelque chose. Tu sais, la dernière fois que nous avons pu voir Malefoy sur cette carte, c'était juste ici. Et bien, lorsque nous y sommes allé, il n'y avait rien. Cette après-midi, j'ai vu Pansy disparaître, et elle n'a pas transplané ailleurs sur la carte. Donc je suis retournée là bas, et j'ai remarqué des choses étranges. Il y avait comme un trou, mais qu'on aurait rempli de brique pour qu'il semble être un mur…

-Tu voudrais dire que tu as peut-être trouvé son refuge?

Alors que Neville allait répondre, il y eut un énorme bruit de l'autre coté d la porte, puis un cri déchirant. Seamus ouvrit la porte en vitesse et saisit Harry par le collet avant de le sortir en vitesse de la pièce. Un second cri vint effrayer Neville qui suivit les deux autres hors de la pièce. Colin, qui restait toujours jusque tard au bureau était agenouillé près de Laura, qui saignait abondamment de la jambe, et qui se tordait dans tout les sens en criant, le visage crispé et les poings serrés.

Harry accourut vite et la saisit par la taille. Il la mit en position assise et fit signe à Neville d'aller chercher une compresse. Il se tourna ensuite vers Seamus.

-Depuis combien de temps elle est en crise?

-Longtemps, je l'ai trouvé comme ça en arrivant, et sans vouloir te frustrer, il doit déjà être trop tard.

-MERDE! On doit tout de même y aller. Seamus et Colin, essayé d'arriver le plus vite possible, et allez demander à Lupin d'aller chercher Hermione et Ron. N'oubliez pas Maugrey surtout!

Ils firent un signe de tête et transplanèrent rapidement. Harry tenta d'asseoir Laura mais elle ne parvenait pas à rester assise. Il la prit donc dans ses bras et l'emmena jusque dans son bureau, ou il l'assit sur la chaise. Neville arriva rapidement avec les compresses et Harry les mit sur la jambe de Laura qui sembla se calmer.

-Au moins c'est finit! Dit Neville en regardant Laura se masser la jambe en reprenant son souffle.

-Non, ça ne fait que commencer…

_Et vouala… Reviews please :P_

_Merci d'avance_


	8. Monsieur MacBeth

_**Résumé** : PostPoudlard. Hermione, Harry et Ron prennent des chemins complètements différents après la bataille finale : Hermione va vivre en France, où elle devient avocate renommée dans le monde moldu, Ron va en Roumanie où il aide son frère à s'occuper des dragons et Harry est engagé comme Directeur du département des aurors. Ils se sont quittés dans des conditions difficiles et houleuses, et ils sont mit tout les trois sur une histoire de trafic d'œufs de dragon et de viol. (Je n'ai rien contre Drago cher (ère) fan de lui lol, mais fallait que je prennes des personnages réalistes comprenez?)_

**Cieux** : Représente ici la limite de ce que l'on voit, de ce qui est au-dessus de notre tête.

_Oui je sais je n'écris pas souvent…mais je vous jure que je vais essayer de poster plus vite…mais je dois partir pendant une trois semaines :S Peu importe, j'espere que vous aimerez ce chapitre_

**Hermyronthelove : **Mercii ça fait toujours plaisir d'aussi gentille reviews…si tu lis cette partie j'espere qu'elle te plaira aussi :)

**Virg05 : **Mercii :P Ah, j'ai pas trop élaboré sur la Française, mais c'est bien elle qui c'est fait avoir.

**Maude : **ahaha wow je suis fière de toi :)

**Benet : **Ouii mais toi t'es un vrai écrivain donc c'est pas pareil :P

**À La limite des cieux**

Chapitre 7 : Monsieur MacBeth

Hermione sortit rapidement de la salle de réunion et se dirigea vers le bureau qu'Harry lui avait permit d'utiliser. Elle s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise en tissu rouge et se prit la tête entre les mains. Tout ça était beaucoup trop, beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle pouvait prendre. L'affaire avançait, oui, mais elle regrettait un peu d'avoir accepté. Elle était bien, là-bas, dans son cabinet d'Avocat avec Rose et Lavande. Maintenant il y avait eu cette française, la toute nouvelle victime. Et on avait retrouvé des indices qui prouvaient que Drago avait peut-être un nouvel allié… Alors qu'elle saisissait un bout de papier pour répondre au message que Lavande lui avait laissé sur le bureau, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle indiqua à la personne d'entrer mais se figea en voyant apparaître une tête rousse dans l'embrassure de la porte. Ron…Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit sans attendre.

-Euh…Bonjour…

-Ron…comment tu te portes ?

-Et bien…j'ai…enfin…La pensine !

-Tu l'as regardé, c'est surprenant, je croyais que tu l'avais ignoré, ça fait presque une semaine que je te l'ai envoyé.

-Oui je sais…je suis venu ici pour t'en parler justement.

-Et bien, vas-y, parle ! Dit-elle brusquement.

-C'est ce que je fais, lança impatiemment Ron. Oui je sais que ça va faire une semaine, mais croit moi Hermione, je devais réfléchir. Ce n'est pas une petit histoire de rien du tout, peut-être qu'en apparence ça l'est, mais ce ne l'est pas…Je t'en aie voulu Hermione, et encore plus à Harry…

-Je sais déjà tout ça Ron, mais tu vois, cela n'excuse pas le geste. Tu m'as frappé !

-Oui et j'étais frustré ! Une chance qu'Harry était là !

-BON SANG RON ! Si tu es venu ici simplement pour me rappeler la raison pour laquelle tu étais frustré tu n'as qu'à ressortir !

-Hermione…J'étais venu pour m'excuser de t'avoir frapper ! Se lamenta Ron. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit un bon jour pour discuter !

-Ron….j'accepte tes excuses. Mais ne t'attend pas de moi à ce que tout redevienne comme avant. Maintenant que tu sais ce qui c'est réellement produit, peut-être que nous nous entendrons mieux. Moi et Harry en avons déjà parlé, et nous sommes d'accord pour faire ami ami, il est venu chez moi hier, et tout c'est très bien passé. Nous avons juste discuté un peu, puis je me suis excusé auprès de lui, car il n'avait pas à me faire d'excuse…

-MAIS IL T'A SAUTÉ DESSUS ! Hurla Ron, bougeant le bras et pointant un point imaginaire sur le mur.

-CE N'ÉTAIT PAS LUI ! Et moi je savais…dit-elle en tentant de contenir ses larmes. Je savais que ce n'était pas lui et je l'ai traité d'imbécile. Je voulais tout t'expliquer, mais il a fallut que tu me frappes ! Si tu ne m'avais pas insulté aussi ! J'aurais du retourner voir Harry, m'excuser de l'avoir traité d'imbécile. Ce n'était pas sa faute. Et ensemble on serait retourné te voir…

Hermione se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, la tête entre les mains, et se mit à pleurer. La pression, elle descendait d'un coup, puis les larmes coulaient. Depuis tout ce temps ou elle se sentait coupable, elle venait de se l'avouer à elle-même. Elle avait toujours mit la faute sur les autres, mais maintenant, c'était sur elle que ça pesait. Ron resta debout, la fixant, la bouche ouverte, sans savoir quoi faire. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réaction. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un certain temps qu'il se décida à bouger. Il plaça une de ses mains sur l'épaule d'Hermione et la fit se lever. Il encercla sa taille fine de ses deux bras musclé et lui flatta le dos.

-Hermione…ce n'est pas ta faute à toi…je ne me sentait pas bien, je n'ai eu aucune raison de te blessé ainsi. Et j'aurais du vous écouter toi et Harry au lieu de me laisser emporter de la sorte…Harry doit comprendre ta réaction, il n'est pas stupide…

OoOoOoOoO

Laura riait tout en marchant au travers des allées de la boutique des frères Weasley, récemment installer sur le chemin de traverse. Elle adorait tout ces engins excentriques, ces attrapes et ces bonbons. Seamus la suivait en lui tenant la main. Il était venu voir les jumeaux pour une commande qu'il avait fait récemment. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient ensemble vers l'arrière boutique, la cloche de l'entrée teinta gaiement, mais la personne qui entra ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Seamus pénétra dans l'arrière boutique, sachant très bien que l'autre entrerait bientôt. En effet, Ron pénétra dans l'arrière boutique à son tour et sourit vaguement à Seamus. Les jumeaux entrèrent à leur tour et saluèrent joyeusement leur frère et Seamus. Seamus leur présenta ensuite Laura. Alors que celle-ci discutait avec les jumeaux, Seamus saisit Ron par le bras et le prit à l'écart.

-Dit vieux, t'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je suis un pauvre con Seamus…

-Tu as parlé avec Hermione….déduit-il. Et ça ne s'est pas bien passé ?

-Elle s'est mise à pleurer, parce que je suis un imbécile qui ne comprend rien.

-Vive l'estime de soi, marmonna Seamus.

Laura se mit à rire gaiement, ce qui eu pour effet de faire sourire Ron. Cette fille, c'était un eu comme un rayon de soleil. Elle réussissait toujours à faire sourire tout le monde, et Harry et Ron l'aimaient énormément, tout comme les autres aurors d'ailleurs. Elle bavardait avec les jumeaux Weasley qui lui montraient de nouveaux produits qu'ils testaient à l'occasion. Elle les rejoignit, tout comme les jumeaux, et enlaça Ron.

-Ron, ce soir, tu viens souper chez moi ! dit-elle joyeusement.

-Hum hum…Fit Seamus en souriant.

-Oui…enfin…Chez Seamus ! Mais c'est moi qui ferai tout…

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, quelqu'un se mit à crier dans la boutique. Ron et Seamus agrippèrent immédiatement leur baguette et se mirent devant Laura, qui tenait aussi la sienne. Les jumeaux s'étaient déjà précipité vers la porte mais Ron leurs fit signe de ne rien faire tout de suite. Un second cri retentit et quelqu'un se mit à rire. Seamus ouvrit la porte à coup de pied et lui et Ron se précipitèrent dans la boutique en courant. Sur le sol, une jeune fille reposait, inerte. Une lumière verte frôla Ron qui l'évita de justesse. Laura se cacha derrière la caisse puis attendit, comme lui avait indiqué Seamus, qu'il vienne la chercher. Ron marchait au travers les rayons du fond de la boutique et trouva un second corps, puis un troisième. Mais, alors qu'il remarquait quelqu'un de cagoulé à l'autre bout de l'allée, un éclair rouge le frappa en pleine poitrine, sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Seamus, qui avait entendu le bruit du combat, se précipita sur les lieux, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'attraper l'autre personne ; elle était déjà disparut dans un crac sonore.

Il se pencha au dessus de Ron et lui tapa un peu le visage mais rien ne se produisit. Il restait sur le sol, les yeux fermés. Il essaya des anti-sorts, mais rien non plus. Il fit léviter Ron jusqu'à la caisse et dit à Laura de sortir. Des aurors apparurent alors sur le chemin de travers et entrèrent dans le magasin. Colin regarda gravement Seamus.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

-Un type a voulu s'amuser. Je dois emmener Ron à Sainte Mangouste, tu peux rester avec Laura?

Colin acquiesça et Seamus transplana immédiatement à l'hôpital pour sorcier. Comme d'habitude, Ginny était sur la place centrale et parlait avec un client qui sortait d'un examen de routine. Elle fit signe à Seamus, mais plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche lorsqu'elle reconnut la tignasse rousse de son frère. Elle se précipita sur lui…

OoOoOoOoO

-Hermione, je t'en pries, cesse de tourner en rond, tu m'étourdies.

-Comment fais-tu, dis-moi, pour rester aussi calme ? Hurla presque Hermione.

-C'est simple…je respires, et vu ton visage, ça doit faire au moins deux bonnes minutes que tu as omis de le faire ! Se moqua Lavande.

-Il est encore à l'hôpital, comment veux-tu que l'affaire avance. Il devait analyser les oeufs trouver et s'en occuper.

-Est-ce vraiment les œufs qui te stressent ? Demanda Lavande. L'affaire va avancer au même rythme…

Hermione s'assit brusquement sur une chaise et soupira bruyamment. Lavande mima d'applaudir puis fit signe à Hermione de continuer à respirer. Celle-ci fit une moue boudeuse et s'appuya sur la table. Non, ce n'était pas les œufs qui la stressaient. Ce n'était pas le fait que l'affaire soit bloquée non plus. C'était son regard, ses pensées et tout le reste. Lavande avait deviné, mais elle l'avait toujours su. Harry devait venir les rejoindre d'ici quelques minutes, voir secondes. Ils devaient se rendre au ministère pour une audience avec le ministre en personne. Elle, Harry, Seamus et Ron devaient s'y rendre, mais bien sur, Ron n'y serait pas. Il n'avait toujours pas rouvert les yeux, et on ne savait toujours pas quel sort l'avait frappé. C'était de la magie noire que les médicomages n'avaient encore jamais vue. Un coup se fit entendre à la porte et Hermione se redressa nerveusement. Elle ouvrit et fit entrer Harry, qui était suivit de Laura.

-Bonjour Hermione, bonjour Lavande, firent Harry et Laura.

-Tu n'es pas avec Seamus Laura ? Demanda Lavande en lui souriant.

-Seamus est resté avec Ron à Sainte Mangouste, et colin m'a demandé ce que je voulais faire. Alors j'ai préféré assister à cette réunion, je suis tout de même assez concerné dans l'affaire ! Seamus va peut-être y venir, mais il a demandé qu'on l'excuse auprès du ministre…

Lavande sourit, et Harry leur tendit un portoloin qu'il avait dans sa poche. Ils le saisirent et atterrirent dans une pièce spécialement conçue du ministère. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite à la salle de leur réunion, la première ou ils seraient avec le ministre, qui ne s'était pas présenté à l'autre. Un homme assez imposant, aux épaules larges et aux cheveux grisonnants était assis faces à un bureau. Il paraissait assez grand et musclé, ce qui rendit Laura mal à l'aise.

-Bonjour Monsieur MacBeth, dit Harry en s'avançant pour lui serrer la main.

-Potter, je suis heureux de vous revoir, j'espère que vous allez bien ! À ce que je vois, deux personnes se sont ajoutées à la liste de personnes qui auraient du être présente, mais Weasley et Finnigan ne sont pas là !

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Lavande, et je travaille au même cabinet qu'Hermione Monsieur.

-Et moi c'est Laura boers !

-Une Boers Hein ? Vous êtes le nouveau centre d'attraction des aurors ils me parlent de vous comme si vous étiez le cirque en ville ! Dit MacBeth en riant.

Laura fronça les sourcil…elle n'était pas sure de comprendre. Ils s'assirent tous faces au ministre qui sortit un dossier d'un tiroir qu'ils ne voyaient pas. Il toussota un peu et se mit à lire.

-Alors, vous avez déjà réussit à sauver la première victime, vous avez réussit à trouver comment il planifiait ses actes et même un repaire potable. L'affaire avance, mais si je voulais vous rencontrer aujourd'hui ce n'est pas pour vous parlez de l'affaire…

-C'est pour quoi alors ? Demanda doucement Laura.

Alors que le ministre MacBeth s'apprêtait à répondre, la porte s'ouvrit en vitesse et Seamus entra en un coup de vent. Il saisit Harry par le bras, mima quelque chose de grotesque, et tenta de parler en vain. Laura se redressa immédiatement et le saisit par les épaules pour tenter de le calmer. Il finit par s'asseoir sur la chaise de Laura qui essayait de comprendre ce qu'il disait.

-On…École…Attaque…Ron…Pas bien…

-MERDE SEAMUS PARLE ! Hurla Hermione qui était devenu nerveuse lorsqu'il avait prononcé le nom de Ron.

-Calmez-vous mademoiselle Granger, vous voyez bien qu'il est traumatisé !

Puis, Colin pénétra en courant dans la pièce, sortit un portoloin et observa les personnes présentes.

-il y a une attaque à l'école, les enfants sont en sécurités, mais certains on disparut… Les profs ne sont pas assez et surtout, leurs vies sont en danger. Les aurors présent demandent du renfort. Parvati et Denis nous attendent à l'entrée de Préaulard. Il y a des morts, et nous ne savons toujours pas d'où sortent ces meurtriers, mais ils portent des cagoules et semblent imiter les mangemorts…

OoOoOoO

_Au même moment…à l'hôpital …_

-Alors Weasley, comme on se retrouve. Tu n,as pas l'air en forme, dommage, tu seras moins long à tuer…

-FOUS MOI LE CAMPS …

_Voilà pour ce chapitre I hope that il vous a plu_

_On se revoit pous tard _

_XXX_


End file.
